Leyenda Digital Remake
by Kyoko-4ever
Summary: Leyenda Digital 2.0: Pero cuando un oscuro agujero se abrió en el cielo de aquella ciudad dónde todo ya había empezado, ya nada podía detener el desenlace, y sus caminos volverían a cruzarse.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, **

**hace mucho tiempo que no hago esto. Antes solía entrar en esta página cada dos minutos para leer, para actualizar, para comentar... pero con los años dejé de hacerlo. No dejé de escribir, pero ya no lo hacía con la misma frecuencia. **

**La historia que quiero crear ya la había intentado escribir hace unos años. Empecé a publicarla en esta misma página y recibí reviews en cada capítulo. Pero la abandoné y con ella la ilusión. Meses atrás volví a encontrarme con ella, como si fuera una vieja amiga, y la inspiración despertó en mi. Quise darle una nueva oportunidad y volver a escribirla. Por eso la he titulado "Leyenda Digital 2.0". **

**Tengo un as en la manga, tengo algunos capítulos escritos. Y su esto funciona, la historia gusta, seguiré con ello intentando recuperar una parte de mi que quería perdida. Y si no vale para nada simplemente la volveré a enterrar. **

**Aunque al menos lo habré intentando. **

* * *

**1. La noticia que revolucionaría al mundo**

Parecía que el tren de Tokio a Odaiba no iba a llegar nunca. Takeru ya no se acordaba de cuantas veces había leído, corregido, releído y vuelto a corregir el artículo que debía presentar a su jefe en cuanto llegara. Era un artículo francamente aburrido sobre la evolución económica de la región durante el último mes debido a una nueva reforma laboral. Por eso había tenido que ir a vivir a Tokio unos meses mientras investigaba de qué se trataba la reforma y su impacto. ¡Menos mal que ya estaba de vuelta! Tokio era demasiado bullicioso para él, ruido y humo, y nada más.

Takeru Takaishi había crecido y, por fortuna o por desgracia, había escogido el mismo futuro laboral que su madre: el periodismo. Durante sus años de secundaria las letras habían despertado algo dentro de él, arruinando todas las expectativas de convertirse en un famoso jugador de baloncesto. La escritura le había llamado. Después de ganar varios premios y ya en la universidad se encontró a sí mismo con apuntes de periodismo en sus manos. Y feliz.

Ahora ya trabajaba. No era un famoso reportero ni un aventurero que iba detrás de las exclusivas arduamente. Era un periodista más en "Última hora Odaiba". Eso no significaba que él fuera un escritor mediocre, en realidad tenía bastante talento, pero su oportunidad aún no había llegado. O eso creía él.

Al sonar el pitido que indicaba la llegada a Odaiba Takeru tomó su equipaje y se dirigió a la salida de aquel infernal método de transporte. Deseaba tomarse un café y regresar a su pequeño departamento. Pero no podía. Antes tenía que ir a la editorial del periódico y entregar el trabajado pero aburrido artículo. Tomó un taxi justo delante de la estación y tras darle la dirección se sentó cómodamente en el asiento de atrás. Casi se durmió mientras el taxista le llevaba por las calles tranquilas de su ciudad. Al bajar agradeció el viaje y pagó con yenes la cuenta. Luego miró el edificio de la editorial y tomó aire profundamente.

Entró en el edificio, tomó el ascensor y llegó a la planta del despacho de su jefe. Éste debía estar esperándolo, ya que la había hecho una breve llamada antes de salir de Tokio. Saludó a unos cuantos conocidos y luego entró en el despacho más grande de todos. Cuando la puerta se abrió el hombre que estaba sentado en el escritorio levantó su cabeza.

-Takaishi- saludó tranquilamente mientras extendía su mano hacia Takeru. Como era su costumbre de recoger los artículos. Takeru sacó de su bolsa el artículo impreso con sus correcciones a tinta encima. El hombre al ver las correcciones carraspeó sin decir nada. Takeru tragó saliva mientras seguía de pie, paciente esperó a que el jefe hubiera acabo de leer el artículo.

El jefe terminó en pocos minutos. Asintió. –Dáselo a Misae y que salga mañana. Eso es todo- sin decir nada más el hombre volvió la vista a sus papeles. Takeru asintió en silencio y se encogió de hombros. Se giró decidido a salir de la sala y llegar de una vez a su casa. Tanto trabajo para un simple asentimiento. ¿De verdad trabajaba en el sitio adecuado? Justo antes de que el joven pudiera tomar el pomo de la puerta el hombre mayor le llamó.

-Espera Takaishi…- dijo levantando lentamente su cabeza. -¿Cuántos años tenias en 1999?- le preguntó. Takeru frunció el entrecejo ante semejante pregunta.

¿1999? Ese fue el año de…

-Ocho, Sr. Murakami – contestó Takeru mientras su corazón empezaba a latirle fuertemente en el pecho. Los recuerdos de aquel campamento de verano tantos años atrás siempre le producían esa reacción en él. El corazón saltando de alegría al recordar momentos que jamás volverían a ocurrir. Momentos con ellos, con él…

- Suficientes. ¿Recuerdas los atentados de ese año?- preguntó. ¿Qué si los recordaba? ¡Los habían causado él y sus amigos! Bueno, los había casado Myotismon mientras iba en busca de Hikari. Claro que los recordaba, podía enumerarlos uno a uno.

-Más o menos- para las personas corrientes seguían siendo un secreto, todo lo que había pasado no eran más que atentados sin resolver. El mundo digital era un mundo demasiado delicado para pasar a ser una atracción pública. Además, las puertas estaban cerradas. ¡Si se intentara explicar que existían monstruos creados a base de datos le tratarían de loco! –Recuerdo lo que dijeron, que fueron bombas y puede que un ataque de alguna banda armada- expuso. El hombre negó con la cabeza.

-Pareces un tipo listo Takaishi. Sé que no te crees eso, seguro que tú también vistes algo- dijo el hombre. A Takeru le saltó el corazón, ¿algo? Los hechos corrían por su mente rápidamente, como una cadena de explosivos, bombardeándole el cerebro. –Eras un crio y había monstruos, ¡no me digas que no te acuerdas de ellos!

-"Monstruos sí, pero digitales"- quiso decir, pero permaneció en silencio. ¿Hacía donde iba esa conversación?

-Mira Takaishi, yo iba en un avión cuando ocurrieron, volvía de un viaje con mi mujer y mis dos críos y una gran ave nos salvó de caer y morir aplastados. ¡Un ave! – Gritó entusiasmado- Dentro de dos semanas será agosto y se cumplirán 25 años de esos atentados. Te encargó a ti descubrir que pasó. –Takeru abrió descomunalmente sus ojos.

-Pero yo… yo no sé nada de ello- intentó explicar. El hombre le cortó.

-Todo lo que has escrito hasta ahora es pura basura. Eres bueno, sí, y te estoy dando la oportunidad de tener la mejor exclusiva. Tráeme la historia de los monstruos. Alguien debió grabar algo, fotos videos… ¡lo que sea! –el hombre golpeó la mesa. –Yo mismo tomé una foto del ave pero la maldita cámara se estropeó al caer al mar. –le miró fijamente. –Escoge, ¿quieres ser un periodista de verdad? Es ahora o nunca. ¿Quieres darme esta exclusiva, si o no?

Takeru estaba en _shock, _él sólo había ido hasta allí para entregar un artículo. Ahora debía traerle la historia de los atentados de Odaiba, es decir, de los digimons. La historia de Myotismon en el mundo real. _Su historia…_ Pero ¿debía ser contada? ¿Podían, los humanos, convivir con la realidad de los digimons si ni siquiera podían convivir entre ellos?

-Mira, te lo pongo más fácil – dijo el hombre al ver el semblante sorprendido de Takeru. –O me tras la historia de mis monstruos o te despido. ¿Entendido?

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Hasta pronto, **

**Kyo***


	2. Chapter 2

**Sólo quiero dar un breve consejo a la gente que escribe: "Escribe rápido". Cuanto más rápido escribes, menos tiempo le das a las ideas para irse lejos, menos tiempo para que escapen. No se trata de cogerlas y quedarselas para siempre, sino de correr trás ellas. **

**Que no se escapen cuando ya las has visto. **

* * *

**Las coincidencias que no son coincidencias**

¿Cómo demonios iba a escribir esa historia? ¡En que lio se había metido! Igual hubiera sido mejor idea dejar el trabajo en el periódico, pero así como estaban las cosas no se lo podía permitir… ¡Con lo que le había costado encontrar trabajo! Pero… la historia del agosto del 1999. La historia de él y sus amigos, aquellos chicos de su infancia…

Takeru llegó a su apartamento con el corazón aún saliéndose del pecho. Tras amenazarlo de despedirlo el jefe casi le había echado a patadas del despacho. Su cabeza era un manojo de ideas, de preguntas, de _qués. _¡Cómo iba a desvelar el secreto mayor guardado por unos cochinos yenes de sueldo? ¡Nada! Iba a dejarlo, diría que no, ya encontraría algún trabajo. Aunque fuera de cajero en el supermercado.

Cogió una lata de refresco de su nevera, al menos su hermano había tenido la decencia de hacerle la compra. Su hermano le había prometido limpiarle el apartamento pero lo único que había hecho era dejarlo morir debajo del polvo y llenarle la nevera de frituras y cosas congeladas. Suspiró mientras se dirigía a teléfono con la intención de llamar a la oficina y decirle a su jefe que rechazaba la oferta. Pero se paró antes de tomarlo y se mordió el labio inferior.

Apartándose del aparato se dirigió a su dormitorio. El aspecto de la habitación era deplorable, la cama solitaria sin hacer, el armario a medio llenar, los libros por los suelos, uf, tenía que reconquistar su piso. Decidido se acercó a su cama donde había dejado la maleta de viaje y la abrió con cuidado. Rebuscó dentro de sus bolsillos y encontró aquello que andaba buscando. Algo que siempre le acompañaba en sus viajes, su pequeño amuleto. Acarició el dispositivo cuando lo tuvo entre sus manos y se lo llevó con él hacia la sala.

Una locura había venido a su mente.

Tomó su ordenador y lo abrió. Cuando se hubo conectado a la red wifi de su hogar, la cual costaba demasiado cara, le llegaron millones de mensajes de correos de publicidad. Una vez puesto en calma el aparato Takeru dirigió su dispositivo hacia la pantalla del portátil. Hacía años que no hacía aquel gesto.

Se sintió ridículo pero a la vez triste. Triste porque el tiempo había pasado y las esperanzas de _volver _algún día habían casi muerto. Quizás nunca más volviera a ver a su más fiel amigo. Quizás aquel tiempo ya había muerto.

-Patamon… -susurró con alguna cosa atragantándosele. –Querido amigo… -intentó decir. Entonces negó con la cabeza e hizo un gesto de cerrar la tapa del ordenador.

Cuando un pitido sonó. Takeru levantó la cabeza y casi grito de la sorpresa.

La puerta al Digimundo estaba abierta.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

El teléfono no dejaba de sonar y cada pitido era como un cuchillo en el cerebro de Yamato. ¡Quién demonios le estaba llamando a altas horas de la madrugada! Levantó su cabeza de la almohada y prometió partirle las piernas al culpable. Por suerte para él, el teléfono quedaba justo encima de la mesilla al lado de la cama. Lo tomó y gruñó como señal de respuestas.

-¡Matt! No sabes lo que acaba de ocurrir. ¡Dios mío!- eran los gritos nerviosos de su hermano a través del teléfono.

-¿Takeru?- la alarma de hermano mayor se activó en Yamato. Le hubiera partido las piernas a cualquiera pero a su hermano, no. Si le llamaba a estas horas debía ser alguna cosa importante. Quizás había tenido algún problema de regreso a Odaiba. -¿Ha ocurrido algo? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó sin esperar respuesta.

-Sí sí, bueno, si estoy bien, pero… ¡dios no te lo vas a creer!- Takeru estaba verdaderamente emocionado.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Yamato alterándose cada vez más.

-Es la puerta al digimundo –el corazón del mayor rubio empezó a latir- está abierta. –Yamató saltó de la cama y cogió su dispositivo digital, escondido dentro del bolsillo de a cazadora que siempre utilizaba en los conciertos cuando aún tocaba con los Teenagers Wolf. Rápidamente encendió el ordenador maldiciendo la lentitud de ese maldito cacharro. Cuando se inició levantó el dispositivo.

Si funcionaba, dios, si se abría la puerta su corazón estallaría.

Pero no se abrió. Es más, el ordenador no reaccionó. Lo volvió a intentar, pero nada. Y entonces sintió un golpe, por un momento había creído qué…

-Takeru si esto es una broma no tiene ninguna gracia- explicó a su hermano enseguida que volvió al teléfono.

-¿Qué?- preguntó consternado el menor. –Te juro que estaba abierta, lo he visto, bueno ahora mismo lo estoy… -tras unos segundos Takeru siguió hablando. –Cerrada.

-Ya lo sé- respondió molesto el mayor. –Lo debes haber soñado Takeru, me vuelvo a dormir, mañana tengo una reunión importante en el instituto- suspiró Yamato. A primera hora de la mañana tenía una reunión en el Instituto de ingeniería aeroespacial donde estaba trabajando en un nuevo material para un diseño de una nave aeroespacial. -¿Has llegado bién?

-Yamato, te juro…-Takeru parecía realmente consternado. El mayor le oyó suspirara. –Puede que haya sido la emoción… o el cansancio. Siento haberte despertado Yamato. El viaje bien, ya te lo contaré. ¿Quedamos mañana para comer?

-De acuerdo, te llevaré a un sitio de fideos que me acaban de recomendar. Lo han inaugurado esta misma semana. –Yamato lo anotó mentalmente en su cabeza. Takeru asintió y tras despedirse el rubio colgó el teléfono.

Abierta…. Ojalá lo hubiera estado. A él también le hubiera gustado volver a encontrarse con Gabumon, pero eso era cosa del pasado. En realidad ni siquiera sabía nada de sus antiguos compañeros. Se habían separado hacia años porque estar juntos era demasiado triste. Después de todo lo que habían vivido, la realidad les había golpeado fuerte. Takeru insistió en mantener la esperanza, pero era difícil mantener el grupo unido. Mimi se marchó a EEUU, a Koushiro le dieron una beca para estudiar informática en una universidad muy prestigiosa de Europa, Taichi probó con el fútbol en América latina… en resumen, cada uno siguió su rumbo. Y perdieron el contacto. Quizás hacía ya unos diez años que no se reunían. Algunos e-mails, felicitaciones por navidad y aniversario, pero eso era todo.

El grupo se había disuelto.

Yamato se quedó dormido pensando en aquello, sonándole de fondo la triste melodía de una armónica.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

¡Qué estaba pasando aquella mañana! Se pasó una mano por el cabello rojizo, frustrado. Tenía que entregar aquellos programas en menos de dos horas y nada funcionaba. Los ordenadores parecían volverse locos, se cambiaban las instrucciones solas, las compilaciones fallaban, ¡nada iba bien! Él siempre se había caracterizado por ser una persona tranquila, pero aquella presión estaba pudiendo con él. Ni aplicando todos sus conocimientos conseguía resolver el problema, y encima había problemas con los aparatos electrónicos y con la red.

Encima el embarazo…

¿Cómo podía pensar con claridad cuando cada vez que escribía media sentencia la palabra bebé acudía rauda a su mente? ¡Un bebé! ¿Cómo iban a cuidarlo? Él cobraba un sueldo aceptable, y ella también. Pero vivían separados, aun no decidiéndose en vivir juntos… Él estaba enamorado de ella, pero ¿ella de él? Se habían vuelto a encontrar años después y había pasado aquello. Ahora, meses después ella estaba embarazada y él haría todo lo posible tanto por ella como por el bebé. Pero…¿separados?

-¡Agh!- gritó Koushiro frustrado. Aquello era demasiado para su cerebro. Bebes, ordenadores, bits, bebes… ¡Nada funcionaba! Eras las doce del mediodía y su trabajo no estaba acabado…

De repente se fue la luz y todo quedó en silencio. Volvió la luz y los dispositivos empezaron a emitir sonidos estridentes. Koushiro se tapó las orejas. Todo aquello le resultaba extrañamente familiar. Pero no podía ser. Negó con la cabeza rezando para que todo volviera a la normalidad.

-Parece que tenemos problemas- comentó su compañero de trabajo. Koushiro le miro.

-Eso parece- sentenció. Así no se podía trabajar. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

-Mira esto- comentó su compañero señalando la pantalla del ordenador. Koushiro contempló como un programa se había encendido de manera automática. El compilador mostraba dígitos cargándose en una secuencia que parecía aleatoria, reorganizándose de manera antinatural en los sistemas informáticos. -¿Qué es esto?- preguntó el compañero.

Koushiró abrió desmesuradamente los ojos cuando vio formarse en la pantalla del ordenador una especie de agujero. ¡Debía estar soñando! No era un agujero, era algo redondo…

De repente se volvió a ir la luz, el monitor se apagó y la pantalla quedó en negro. La mente de Koushiro trabajaba rápidamente intentando negar la hipótesis que asomaba por florecer. ¿Eso era un huevo…?

El teléfono del área de trabajo sonó y su compañero lo tomó.

-¿Sí?- respondió al auricular. Inmediatamente se lo pasó a Koushiro. –Creo que es tu chica- le dijo bromeándole. ¿Chica? ¡El bebé?

-¿Qué pasa? –contestó olvidando lo del apagón.

-¡Creo que ya viene, corre!- Soltó el teléfono y, efectivamente, corrió.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Es un sitio bonito- comentó Takeru mientras se sentaba en la mesa que les habían preparado en el restaurante.

-Sí, me lo recomendó un compañero de trabajo, me explicó que además la comida es buenísima. Se ve que el chef es un japonés pero que ha viajado por diferentes lugares del mundo para buscar la mejor receta- explicó Yamato tomando asiento junto a su hermano.

-Bonita historia- Takeru se sentó y tomó la carta. Después de un rato concentrado en la lista de manjares escogió lo que pediría para comer. Yamato hizo lo mismo y ambos decidieron encargar. La camarera vino y pidieron la comida. Takeru, tras asegurarse de que la camarera ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos, empezó a explicarle a Yamato su nuevo trabajito. –Mi jefe quiere que descubra lo de los supuestos atentados de 1999 que ocurrieron aquí en Odaiba- la cara de Yamato reflejó sorpresa. –Además, él está convencido de que un "enorme ave" le rescató.

-Garudamon- pronunció Yamato bajito. Takeru asintió.

-Si no le traigo la historia en Agosto me va a despedir. Ya puedo ir buscándome un nuevo trabajo… -comentó el menor mientras tomaba la carta de vinos. Necesitaba una buena copa.

-¿No quieres escribirla?- le preguntó su hermano.

-No es que no quiera, es que no debo. ¿Qué voy a escribir? ¿Mentiras? Yo sé lo que paso, sé quiénes fueron los protagonistas y encima sé porqué. Pero eso es una historia ficticia, de fantasía. ¿Darían crédito a que seres de otro mundo intentaron invadirnos?- preguntó irónicamente. –Mi jefe si, por supuesto, pero creo que está loco… Y además, desvelar la verdad, ¿está la gente preparada para ello?

Yamato asintió. Takeru le señaló un vino y él aceptó con la cabeza.

-Entiendo por dónde vas, pero tu trabajo es bueno… Además han pasado muchos años. ¿Qué más da lo que escribas? Si se lo creen bien, sino también. Tu tendrás tu trabajo, tu jefe su historia y ellos una explicación, creíble o no. – Yamato hizo, seguidamente, un gesto llamando de nuevo a la camarera.

-Ya… pero…no sé. Eso ya está tan enterrado que quizás revolver en él no haría más que levantar tristeza- añadió.

-Siempre tan poético- la camarera llegó en ese instante. Yamato pidió el vino y espero de nuevo a que se fuera.

-Ese no es el vino que yo te he dicho, ¡es muchísimo más caro!- Casi gritó Takeru al ver el precio de la botella. ¿Se había vuelto loco su hermano?

-Yo invito, ¡celebremos que vas a escribir una bonita historia de cuento de ficción!- y empezó a reírse. Takeru negó con la cabeza ante la tontería de su hermano. -¡Me encantaría estar presente cuando tu jefe la lea!

-Estás dando por sentado que lo haré…-dijo.

-Lo harás- prometió Yamato.

El fuerte chasquido de cristal interrumpió la conversación de los dos hermanos. Ambos se giraron al unísono para descubrir a un hombre vestido con delantal blanco y gorro blanco estrujando fuertemente una copa de vino. La botella que ellos habían pedido se le había caído al suelo y su líquido rojizo se confundía con la sangre que saltaba a borbotones de la mano del hombre.

-¡Baka-Tk!- gritó el hombre. Takeru abrió sus ojos realmente sorprendido.

-¡Daivis!

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Millones de grácias por leer, poco a poco vuelvo a sentirme como en casa. **

**Nos leemos pronto, **

**Kyo.4***


	3. Chapter 3

**Si tuviera que considerar de alguna manera esta historia por el número de reviews, la consideraría un fracaso. Pero yo no siento que lo sea, en realidad me gusta bastante. Y eso es algo, que para mi, es muy bueno. **

**Quizás mi estilo ya no gusta como antes o quizás me he equivocado de tópico, pero cómo esta serie nos enseñó: hay que creer en uno mismo. **

* * *

**3. Los años que pasan**

-Doctor Kido, Doctor Kido, acuda a maternidad por favor- se oyó la voz a través del altavoz del hospital. Joe Kido levantó una ceja mientras dejaba de observar una imagen de resonancia magnética realizada aquella misma mañana. ¿Maternidad? ¡Ah claro! Esa semana le tocaba de guardia en maternidad… ni se acordaba. Llevaba unos días tan absorto en sus cosas, no sabía por qué, pero estos últimos días se había sentido extrañamente melancólico. Melancolía al recordar viejos tiempos, al verse mayor delante del espejo, con su bata de doctor y sus gafas de cuadros. Su mujer haciéndole la cena al llegar a casa y su hijo pequeño aprendiendo a leer…

-Doctor Kido…-volvió a repetir el altavoz. ¡Ya se había vuelto a despistar! Joe recogió rápidamente sus papeles y salió de su despacho. Atropelladamente pasó al lado de un hombre mayor con su suero y unas enfermeras que trasladaban a una mujer en una camilla. Siempre había movimiento en aquel hospital. Soltó un suspiro. ¡Cuánto trabajo!

Entró en la sala tras subir por un ascensor lentísimo. No hubo ni asomado la cabeza por la puerta de la habitación de maternidad cuando oyó el chillido agudo de una mujer.

-¡Joeee!- gritó. El mayor, de cabello azulado, miró sorprendido a la mujer embarazada que estaba en la cama con algunas gotas de sudor recorriéndole el rostro. Junto a ella había un hombre pelirojo, más blanco que la cera, que también estaba sorprendido. Joe Kido casi se mareó de la emoción al reconocer a dos de sus viejos amigos.

-Ay que me mareo- el doctor se agarró al marco de la puerta mientras oía las carcajadas de la mujer. Mimi se había vuelto una mujer de unos treinta años de rostro jovial. Su cabellera castaña ondulada le llegaba un poco más allá de los hombros y sus ojos color de miel reflejaban, sin duda, alegría. Koushiro se acercó rápidamente a él.

-Seremos dos- dijo el pelirojo estrechando la mano del mayor de su grupo. –Superior Joe- sonrió Koushiro, quien, poco a poco, iba recuperando su color.

Tras unos minutos, los tres se habían acomodado en la habitación y pudieron hablar cómodamente.

-Así que esperáis un hijo- comentó Joe, al ver el estado de la mujer. -¿Ha habido algún problema?

-No, simplemente sentía que ya venía el pequeño, pero aún no… falsa alarma- dijo la mujer acariciando su vientre. -¡A Izzy casi le da un infarto, deberías haberlo visto!- empezó a reírse Mimi. Koushiro negó con la cabeza.

-Demasiado estrés para mí –suspiró el informático. –Así que trabajas en este hospital, al final conseguiste ser médico- añadió.

-Por supuesto, no puedo quejarme de mi lugar de trabajo. ¿Y vosotros?

-Yo trabajo, o estaba trabajando, en un canal de televisión haciendo un programa de repostería- Mimi sonrió dulcemente. –Koushiro trabaja en una empresa de informática.

-¡La empresa!- soltó de pronto Koushiro. –Dios mío, mi entrega- siguió diciendo el genio. –Se me había olvidado, oh dios mío, tengo que irme. ¡Pero encima el fallo con los ordenadores! Si es que todo es un desastre- el pelirojo se levantó nervioso. – Tengo que irme.

-¿Pero vas a dejarme aquí así?- le recriminó Mimi. Izzy la miró sin saber qué hacer.

-Yo puedo llevarte, Mimi, sería un placer- se ofreció Joe. Izzy asintió y tras despedirse y hacerle prometer a Joe que quedarían para cenar abandonó la habitación. Mimi suspiró y Joe la miró confundido.

-¿Algun problema Mimi?- le preguntó el mayor, no por nada siempre había sido el responsable de su grupo, el superior. Mimi siempre había sido como una hermana pequeña para él, esos días en que cuidaba de ella cuando no quería seguir en la primera línea de batalla, cuando necesitaba de alguien que la protegiera mientras escogía su camino…

-Ai superior Joe, es Izzy… siempre Izzy- empezó. Joe se acomodó, Mimi sabía que podía confiar en él y la historia parecía ir a largo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Su padre no le dejaba jugar al ordenador sin su permiso. Eso lo sabía perfectamente. No quería que jugara porqué según sus profesores del colegio se despistaba muy deprisa y el ordenador era una gran fuente de despiste. ¡Pero qué más daba el colegio! Él sabía que quería convertirse en un jugador de fútbol famoso. Como su ídolo, Taichi Yagami, aquel que se había ido a jugar al extranjero pero que tuvo que dejar el fútbol tras una lesión. Un hombre _guay_, no como su padre, que sólo era cocinero. Taisuke tenía sed de aventuras, de divertirse, de ser como Taichi Yagami, que lo arriesgaba todo.

Entró en el departamento donde vivía con su padre, sabía que él no estaría. Tras dejar el balón de fútbol y la maleta en el suelo se dirigió hacia la cocina para beber un refresco. Abrió la lata y bebió el contenido en un trago. Luego se dirigió hacia el ordenador de su padre. Seguro que no se enteraría. Abrió el ordenador y se sentó en la silla, tecleó la contraseña de su padre, _Taisuke. _Efectivamente, que tonto era su padre, que ponía como contraseña el nombre de su hijo.

Una vez iniciada la sesión Taisuke empezó a cotillear las carpetas de su padre, casi todo eran recetas, restaurantes, facturas y algunas fotos de viaje. Nada interesante. Se dirigió a abrir su _facebook _, aunque su padre no sabía que tenía uno. Seguro que le hubiera dicho algo como _¡Once años no es edad para tener facebook!. _Abrió sesión pero solo había un mensaje de un amigo suyo de que recordara de devolverle un balón. ¡Un balón! El mismo que había roto hacia dos semanas jugando junto a una valla llena de pinchos…

-Buff- suspiró. Nada interesante.

Nada, hasta que algo pasó.

De repente todos los instrumentos de la casa empezaron a emitir agudo sonidos, se encendió el microondas, se encendió el televisor y el teléfono no dejaba de sonar. La pantalla del ordenador empezó a temblar. Taisuke se puso nervioso. ¿Qué estaba pasando? La pantalla de ordenador se cerró de repente. Todo quedó en silencio. Tras unos segundos Taisuke se acercó a la pantalla de ordenador y un rayó de luz salió disparado de ella, dejándole ciego por unos instantes.

Taisuke quedó sentado en el suelo frotándose los ojos después del impacto del rayo de luz, de repente el joven empezó a oir unas voces.

-Hemos llegado- dijo una de las voces.

-¿Esto es el mundo humano?- preguntó otra, más grave. La primera voz soltó una risita desocontrolada. –Esto es, mira aquí hay uno de estos seres, humano.

Taisuke supó que hablaban de él. Se apresuró a intentar abrir los ojos. Tenía miedo. ¿mundo humano? ¡Quienes eran esos seres!

-Matémosle- dijo la primera voz.

-¡No!- gritó la segunda. ¿Matarlo? Se preguntó Taisuke. Hizo su mayor esfuerzo y pudo entrever las dos sombras delante de él. Poco a poco su visión volvió y gritó de sorpresa al ver los poseedores de las dos voces. Uno era una especie de zorro gris, de sonrisa maliciosa y ojos rojizos. El zorro se aguantaba sobre sus dos patas traseras. El otro ser era un dragón azulado de menos de un metro de alto. ¡Un dragón!

-¡Ahora!- gritó el zorro lanzándose hacia Taisuke. Éste intentó moverse pero la sorpresa le tenía paralizado.

-¡No!- gritó el dragón poniéndose delante del chico. El zorro no paró así que el dragón le empujó fuertemente. –No tenemos por qué atacarle, es una cría humana…

-¡Quítate de en medio! Estas desobedeciendo al amo- le dijo el zorro al dragón. Entonces se puso en posición de batalla- Sé que eres un traidor Zeromaru- le comentó. –Me comeré tus datos ahora mismo.

-Yo no he dicho eso…-intentó decir el dragón. Pero era demasiado tarde, el zorro se lanzó hacia él y hacía el niño. El ser reaccionó involuntariamente. –Fuego Z- gritó, lanzando lo que parecía una bola de fuego. Esta dio de llena en el pecho del zorro que fue impulsado hacia atrás rompiendo una de las lámparas del padre de Taisuke. El zorro movió la cabeza repetidamente.

-Te arrepentirás- fue lo último que dijo antes de saltar por la ventana del departamento y huir, dejando atrás a su compañero de viaje. El dragón pareció sorprendido y cayó al suelo.

-¿Qué he hecho?- se preguntó. Taisuke seguía sentado en el suelo, incapaz de moverse tras haber contemplado una escena que parecía salida de una película de ficción japonesa. Una fantasía. ¿qué había sido todo eso?

-¿Qu…qu…qué eres?- preguntó el joven intentando vocalizar la palabra. El ser se giró hacia él y pudo verle mejor. Un dragón, efectivamente, de color azul con dos cuernos encima de su cabeza.

-Me llamo Zeromaru y soy un digimon.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-¡Por una vez que alguien me pide una botella de más de 3000 yenes!- se quejaba Daisuke mientras le enfermera le vendaba la herida de la mano. Tras el breve encuentro los dos hermanos Ishida-Takaishi habían decidido acompañar al moreno al hospital para que así consiguieran quitarle los cristales que tenía clavados en su mano.

-Lo siento Dai- sonrió Yamato. –Pero la has roto tú- le comentó el mayor. Takeru sonrió. La verdad es que sí, Daisuke se había emocionado tanto al reconocer a sus dos amigos que había roto las copas que llevaba en la mano.

-Ni me lo recuerdes- dijo. –Pero ha valido la pena- sonrió ampliamente. –Encontrarme a baka-Tk y a Matt sentados en mi nuevo restaurante. ¿Habéis llegado a probar la comida? ¿Qué tal? ¿los fideos demasiado salados? ¡Es que tengo un pinche que es un poco manazas! – comenzó rápidamente el moreno. Ambos hermanos se miraron, nada cambiaba.

-Sigues siendo como Taichi, un impaciente- le comentó Yamato. Daisuke sonrió al recordar a su antiguo líder y mentor, Taichi. ¿Cuánto hacia que no sabía nada de él? ¿Siglos? Lo único que sabía era que había sido un famoso jugador de fútbol, su hijo se encargaba de recordárselo cada día. Pero después de que sufriera aquella lesión había desaparecido del mundo. Bueno, igual que él, que Daisuke Motomiya, que empezó a seguir sus pasos como jugador de fútbol pero la cocina le llamó de repente. Ahorrando y malviviendo unos años había viajado por Europa en búsqueda de nuevas recetas para el ramen, sopa de fideos. Tras unos cuantos fallos y unos éxitos había decidido volver a su ciudad natal, a Odaiba, y había abierto un restaurante una semana atrás. ¡Y ya estaba teniendo éxito! Y encima se había reencontrado con dos miembros de su antiguo equipo de elegidos.

-¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo chicos!- sonrió emocionado el hombre. Los dos rubios asintieron. La enfermera terminó de hacer el vendaje y el trío pudo salir de la sala de consultas. Charlando animadamente de lo que habían hecho en los últimos años. Una vez llegados a la entrada del hospital se dirigieron hacia la salida. Takeru dejó pasar delante de él a una mujer embarazada seguida de uno de los médicos. La mujer se giró hacia él para agradecérselo y Takeru descubrió unos ojos del color de la miel, muy familiares.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Mimi!

-¡Madre mía!- gritó la mujer. -¡Pero pero pero..!- intentó decir demasiado emocionada tras pasar la vista de Takeru a Yamato a Daisuke y de nuevo a Takeru. –Esto empieza a parecer una maravillosa reunión- empezó a decir realmente emocionada. Hacía más de diez años que no sabía nada de ninguno de sus antiguos amigos y en un mismo día se encontraba con Joe Kido y ahora con los dos rubios y el pequeño líder de la segunda generación.

-Pero, si es el superior Joe- pronunció Yamato golpeando amistosamente la espalda del doctor Kido. Joe sonrió mientras hacía retroceder as gafas encima de su nariz.

-Matt- sonrió. Luego miró a Takeru. -¡Mira que grande esta el pequeño Tk!- le sonrió. Takeru asintió. Sí que habían cambiado.

-¡Mimí estás embarazada!- gritó Daisuke señalando la prominente barriga de la muchacha. La chica sonrió.

-No me digas- dijo ladeando su cabeza.

-¡Y el padre es Joe!- concluyó Daisuke. Joe se apresuró a negar con las manos y la cabeza mientras unas gotas de sudor le recorrían la frente. Mimí se echó a reír.

-Nooo- negó sonriendo. –El padre de mi hijo es Izzy.

-¿Qué?- fue el grito sorprendido del moreno junto a los dos rubios. ¿Koushiro Izumi? ¿El tímido genio?

-¿Está por aquí? –preguntó emocionado Takeru. ¡Ver a Izzy! Ya sería el colmo del día, encontrarse con otro elegido. Pero que coincidencias.

-No- negó la mujer. –Se ha ido por cosas del trabajo, pero… ¡este reencuentro hay que celebrarlo! ¿Qué tal una cena chicos? Bueno, sí, ¡hacemos una cena! Nadie le va a decir que no a una embarazada. ¡Esto es increíble!

-¿Una cena? –preguntó Daisuke. -¡Por supuesto! ¿En mi restaurante?- añadió feliz.

-¡Claro, si tú invitas!- respondió Takeru. Daisuke intentó protestar mientras el resto de adultos sonreía. Parecía como si el tiempo hubiera vuelto atrás para todos.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Hacía ya cinco días desde aquel encuentro extraño en el hospital. Al final habían llegado al acuerdo de cenar la noche del siguiente sábado, debido a los varios compromisos que habían tenido. Había estado diez años sin saber nada de ninguno de los antiguos digidestinados y se encontraba con tres de ellos el mismo día. ¡Qué coincidencias! Tenía muchas ganas de saber qué había sido de su vida, cómo les había tratado el tiempo. ¡Qué novedades tendrían para él!

Pero había algo que le ponía nervioso, algo que le preocupaba. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora? Justo un día después de que alguien mencionara los hechos de 1999, justo un día después de que tocara su dispositivo digital e intentara abrir la puerta al mundo. Hacía tiempo que no pensaba en aquello y justo en el momento que su mente viajó al pasado parecía que el pasado había viajado al presente.

¡Qué demonios! Se dijo a sí mismo. Las casualidades existían en la vida y eso era todo. Eran simples casualidades. ¿No? Pero algo dentro de él le decía que no, que se estaba equivocando. ¿Destino? Su mirada se dirigió hacia el ordenador, hacia el dispositivo de color verde que aún estaba encima de la mesa del escritorio. Lo tomó entre sus dedos y decidió volver a hacer la locura del día anterior.

-Puerta digital- dijo bajito delante de la pantalla.

Se abrió.

Takeru empezó a abrir su boca de emoción pero no tuvo tiempo. Algo le atrajo hacia dentro. Hacía dentro del ordenador. Y cayó. Cayó hacia aquel viejo mundo de su infancia.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Seguiré teniendo la esperanza de que cuando la historia merezca un review lo tenga. **

**Hasta pronto, **

**Kyo.4***


	4. Chapter 4

**Aprovecho este puente de Mayo para seguir escribiendo esta escribo para la gente que le ha dado una oportunidad pero tambien para mi misma, es un reto que me he propuesto. **

**Nunca es demasiado tarde para volver a creer. **

* * *

**4. La llegada abrupta**

-¡Siempre llegas tarde! – le recriminó su acompañante mientras él giraba el volante para girar en la siguiente esquina. Lo sabía, sabía que le había prometido recogerla a las 8 pero ya eran más de las nueve. Pero su jefe siempre le enganchaba pidiéndole más y más. ¡Era desesperante! No podía hacer nada, era su trabajo.

-Lo siento – se disculpo, educado como siempre lo había sido. Su esposa asintió y no pudo más que perdonarle. Ken era tan diferente de ella, una persona callada, ordenada, serena y sobre todo amable. Ken era la amabilidad personificada, no por nada ese era su emblema. En cambio ella, Miyako, era una joven alocada y divertida, siempre hablando más de la cuenta. Aunque tenía que admitir que esos últimos años de casada la habían tranquilizado un poco, tras sus alocados veinte, finalmente había sentado cabeza. Y todo por ambos, por Ken y por Osamu, el niño que les estaría esperando en casa de su hermana.

-De acuerdo- dijo Miyako viendo conducir a su marido. –Me alegro de que hayas venido- dijo. El trabajo de su marido siempre la mantenía en vilo, él era policía y más recientemente se había convertido a detective. –Odio pensar que alguna vez pueda pasarte algo malo-

-Puedes estar tranquila- sonrió Ken. Adoraba a su esposa, lo sincera que era.

-"Atención, unidades cerca de la zona J-30, por favor ha habido una explosión en uno de los departamentos de esa zona. Respondan"- Ken miró nervioso a Miyako. Estaban justo en la zona que pedían, era su obligación…

-Responde- dijo Miyako. Ken la miró y asintió agradecido. Ella sabía que era su deber, socorrer a una llamada.

-Aquí Ichijouji, ¿coordenadas exactas?-

Tras recibir la dirección exacta el matrimonio se dirigió hacia la zona. Ken aparcó en algún lugar alejado del alboroto. Había mucha gente alrededor del edificio en cuestión.

-Quédate aquí- le dijo el hombre y abandonó el vehículo sin escuchar la respuesta que su esposa estaba formulando. Ken se dirigió corriendo hacia el edificio. Diviso inmediatamente el departamento donde había ocurrido el accidente. El balcón estaba destrozado, algo había explotado allí rompiendo la ventana y parte de la pared. Rápidamente accedió dentro del recinto, parecía que era el primer agente en llegar. Subió las escaleras siguiendo las instrucciones, piso cuarto… Por suerte no había presencia de humo, eso significaba que no había fuego.

Llegó a la planta y empotró su espalda contra la puerta de madera. Cedió de inmediatamente, parecía que el propietario no la había cerrado, puede que quizás aún estuviera dentro.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?- preguntó andando con cuidado dentro del piso. Sacó lentamente su pistola, la cual llevaba ceñida en el cinturón. Levantó el arma y avanzó dentro de la estancia. Una ráfaga de aire le golpeó de lleno la cara cuando volteó y entró en la sala la cual daba al balcón. Efectivamente, algo había estallado ahí y, más aún, algo parecía haber salido por allí. Pero ¿qué? Parecía un robo, ya que todo estaba desecho y tirado al suelo. Pero… ¿por qué salir por la ventana?

-Ken- oyó la voz fina. Ichijouji se giró con el corazón desbocado apuntando con la pistola. Miyako soltó un chillido cuando vio el arma hacia ella.

-¡Yolei! ¡Qué demonios haces! – le gritó Ken preocupado y enfadado. –Te he dicho que no te movieras- Miyako asintió asustada, no le gustaba ver a Ken enfadado. Ken comprendió la mirada de su esposa.

-Lo siento, pero… no quería que fueras solo. ¡No me grites!- le reprochó recuperando sus ánimos. Ken suspiró y escondió el arma.

-Parece que ha sido un robo…- dijo. Miyako inspeccionó el apartamento y se dirigió hacia el estante donde estaba el televisor. Por suerte el aparato seguía intacto. Lo demás estaba todo revuelto, libros, estatuillas, fotos… Miyako recogió del suelo una de ellas.

-Pobre propietario- dijo mientras le quitaba unos cuantos cristales rotos con cuidado.

-Y tanto, pero por suerte parece que no hay nadie en casa…- el grito sorprendido de Miyako interrumpió a Ken. La muchacha, de cabellos violetas, miraba sorprendida la foto.

-¡Ken! Es Tk- dijo sin poder creérselo.

-¿Cómo qué Tk?- preguntó el de cabellera oscura. ¿Tk? ¿El mismo amigo de aventuras que habían tenido veinte años atrás? ¿Cómo era posible?

-Sí, mira la foto- le señaló Miyako. Ken observó la foto, en efecto, era Takeru sosteniendo algún tipo de premio. Aunque el joven aparecía ya mayor sus rasgos eran inconfundibles, ojos, pelo, sonrisa…

-Pero…¿dónde está?- preguntó Ken. Miyako negó con la cabeza cuando ambos escucharon un sonido. Confundidos se giraron hacia el foco del sonido. Era el ordenador. Miyako se asomó a la pantalla y vio con una mezcla de sorpresa, miedo y emoción, como la puerta al digimundo se acababa de cerrar.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Matt daba patadas en el suelo esperando la llegada de sus viejos amigos. Era sábado y eran las nueve de la noche, hora exacta que habían quedado los viejos elegidos cuando se encontraron en el hospital. Daivis le había saludado nada más llegar y se había metido directo al restaurante a prepararles la cena mientras Yamato esperaba fuera del restaurante. El siguiente en llegar fue Joe Kido, quien apareció en un bonito coche gris que aparcó con maestria.

-Encantado de volver a verte Matt- dijo el ahora médico. Yamato le sonrió.

-Y tanto- asintió. -¿Sabes algo de Mimi e Izzy?- Joe negó.

-Pero vendrán, Mimi estaba emocionadísima- explicó el médico. Su predicción se cumplió enseguida ya que instantes después llegó otro coche y de él bajaron Koushiro y Mimi. La mujer llevaba algo envuelto en sus manos.

-Lamento el retraso- se disculpó Koushiro escondiendo las llaves del automóvil en su bolsillo. –Cuando fui a recoger a Mimi aún no estaba lista- comentó.

-¿No vivís juntos?- preguntó sin pensarlo Yamato. La pregunta puso nervioso al genio que negó con la cabeza mientras ambos se daban la mano y se abrazaban efusivamente. Mimi, sin embargo, negó efusivamente y cambió de tema.

-Que va. Mirad he traído una de mis mejores recetas, ¡que no sea Daisuke el único que cocine!- sonrió risueña como siempre. -¿Quién falta?- preguntó.

-Mi hermano- comentó el mayor Ishida mientras sacaba su teléfono móvil del bolsillo e inspeccionaba si había recibido alguna misiva de su hermano menor diciéndole que llegaría tarde. Nada, Takeru no había dicho nada. –Esperémosle dentro, ¿no? No creo que sea bueno para Mimí estar tanto tiempo de pie.

-Tienes razón- sentencio Joe. –Mejor sentada- comentó desde el punto de vista clínico. El grupo empezó a caminar hacia el restaurante cuando Daivis salió apresuradamente de él, jadeando les hizo señas para que entrasen.

-¡Corred, venid a ver esto!- les ordenó abriéndoles la puerta de par en par. Los compañeros se miraron entre sí y entraron apresurados dentro del restaurante Motomiya. Una vez dentro Daisuke señaló el televisor que estaba dando las últimas noticias de los acontecimientos.

-"Se ha producido una explosión en uno de los departamento del distrito…"-iba diciendo la reportera. Las imágenes mostraban un balcón completamente roto en uno de los grandes edificios. –"Algunos vecinos dicen haber visto una extraña criatura con una capa roja saltar del edificio"- los elegidos abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente. ¿Qué demonios era una _extraña criatura? _No podía ser.

El teléfono de Yamato comenzó a sonar incansablemente. ¡Takeru! Él vivía por esa zona, quizás le había pasado.

-¿Takeru?- preguntó nada más contestar al teléfono.

-¿Yamato?- preguntó una voz, la cual no era de Takeru. –Yamato, ¿eres tú?- volvió a preguntar. El rubio frunció el entrecejo, la voz le era familiar pero…

-Soy Ken Ichojouji, ¿te acuerda de mí?

-¿¡Ken?!- el teléfono casi cayó al suelo de la emoción. Primero Daisuke, luego Joe y Mimi, Koushiro y ahora Ken. Empezaban a ser demasiadas coincidencias…

-Escúchame Yamato, es Takeru- al oír el nombre de su hermano Yamato se tensó.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó, dirigió de nuevo la mirada hacia la televisión y, efectivamente, el departamento era el de su hermano. -¿Está bién?

-No lo sé, Yamato, estoy en su departamento. He encontrado tu número en una libreta de direcciones. Mira, trabajo para la policía y he ido a investigar la explosión que ha habido, no sé si ya te has enterado…

-Sí sí, lo acabamos de ver. Bueno Daivis, Joe, Mimi, Izzy y yo.

-¿Mimi? ¿Ha dicho Mimí?- oyó a través del auricular, inconfundiblemente era Miyako.

-¿Yolei?- preguntó Yamato. Oyó el chillido de emoción de la joven. Ken impidió que la chica cogiera el teléfono y empezara a hablar. Antes tenía que informarlo de lo que acababan de descubrir.

-¿Estáis todos… los del equipo?- preguntó lentamente Ken asimilando los nombres. Yamato negó.

-Sólo los que te he dicho, nos encontramos por casualidad.

-No creo que sea casualidad- dijo serio Ken. Yamato se tensó. –Acabamos de ver como la puerta al mundo digital se ha cerrado en el ordenador de Takeru.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Takeru se tocó la cabeza, se debía haber metido un buen golpe pues le dolía exageradamente. En su mano vio que llevaba el dispositivo digital que había agarrado con fuerza. Eso no podía estar pasando. Abrió los ojos tras respirar profundamente.

Efectivamente, había regresado al mundo digital.

Se encontraba en algún bosque, sentía la humedad de la tierra debajo de él y la luz de la luna lloraba encima de las hojas de los árboles. Takeru respiró rápidamente y agudizó el oído. Al principio no oyó nada, solo el viento entre las hojas y algún crujido. A medida que se acostumbraba a la tranquilidad de aquel mundo empezó a oir un griterío. El adulto se levantó aún agarrándose la cabeza y se dirigió hacia los gritos.

Debía encontrar a su verdadero amigo, aunque aquello fuera un sueño. Quizás estuviera soñando que había vuelto al mundo digital, como tantas otras veces, luego debía llegar al final del sueño. Encontrar a Patamon.

Los gritos le condujeron hacía un claro. En él había una reunión de una docena de Bakemons y Gazimons. El digimon que parecía llevar las riendas del altercado no era otro que Phantomon. El digimon encapuchado, con una hoz en sus manos y una capa roja envolviéndole. Todos eran digimons _malvados. _Takeru permaneció escondido detrás de un árbol, intentando escuchar la conversación.

-Ya hemos empezado a invadir el mundo de los humanos, ahora hay que encontrar a los niños- ordenó el Phantomon. Todos soltaron gritos de aprobación.

-¿Y qué hacemos con el traidor?- inquirió uno de los Gazimons, el cual tenía un golpe en su estomago. Phantomon le dirigió una mirada asesina.

-Traédmelo- sentenció. –Se lo llevaremos al amo, él sabrá que hacer- comentó.

-¿Cómo encontraremos a los niños?- preguntó uno de los Bakemons.

-Ellos nos encontraran a nosotros, como siempre lo han hecho- Takeru silenció un grito de sorpresa que quiso salir de sus labios. ¿Niños? De nuevo una aventura había empezado, y eso estaba claro. Aquel equipo de digimons parecía que habían conseguido llegar al mundo humano y buscaban a unos niños para… ¿qué? Takeru intentó acercarse un poco más pero, por mala suerte, piso una rama la cual hizo un crujido exageradamente fuerte haciendo que uno de los Gazimons descubriera su posición. Takeru, al sentir los ojos del digital encima de él, supo que debía huir.

El adulto rubio giró sobre sí mismo y empezó a correr como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Debía marcharse lo más rápido posible. Enseguida sintió a una comitiva correr detrás de él. ¡Le habían descubierto!  
Takeru saltó por encima de las ramas, agachándose cuando debía hacerlo. Habían pasado años, pero aún sabía moverse por el mundo digital. ¡Debía encontrar alguna cueva donde esconderse! Los digimons estaban cada vez más cerca, quizás no lo conseguiría…

-¡Por aquí!- oyó una voz. Una voz amiga. Takeru se giró y descubrió a una pequeña ave rosada que movía sus alas incansablemente. ¡Piyomon! El adulto se dirigió hacia la digital ave, ésta entró dentro de un agujero hecho en la tierra. Takeru se deslizó y entro justo detrás de ella. Instantes después sus perseguidores cruzaron corriendo sin darse cuenta del agujero.

Finalmente, estaba a salvo.

-¡Piyomon!- grito desbordado de alegría al ver el ave. -¿No me reconoces?- le preguntó al ver el recelo en los ojos del digital. Ésta se acercó a él y empezó a olerlo. Rápidamente unas lágrimas invadieron los ojos del pequeño digital.

-Eres el pequeño Tk- dijo sin poder contenerse. Takeru asintió. -¿Sora?- preguntó emocionada el ave. Takeru negó tristemente y más aún cuando vio la decepción del ave.

-Piyomon, Sora vendrá. Si yo he llegado tantos años después no es por casualidad. Una nueva historia ha empezado. Esos Bakemons y Gazimons están tramando algo… ¿sabes de qué se trata? – le preguntó al ave. Piyomon asintió.

-Sígueme, te llevaré con Patamon y Gatomon y ellos te lo contaran todo- el ave empezó a moverse por dentro del agujero. ¡Era un túnel! Takeru asintió y empezó a seguirla.

Patamon. Por fin volvería a verle.

* * *

**¿Alguna vez os habeis preguntado porqué creer y crear se parecen tanto?**

**Nos leemos, **

**Kyo*4. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Estoy escribiendo lo más deprisa que puedo. Las ideas salen de mi mente como un rio imparable. Pienso en esta historia en todo momento, cuando me estoy despertando, cuando como, cuando estoy en la ducha. Es imposible dejar de hacerlo. **

**¿Por qué será? **

* * *

**5. Los amigos que un día fueron**

Daisuke llegó finalmente a su casa después de una noche espectacular. Se había vuelto a sentir como cuando tenía once años, corriendo detrás de las aventuras. Nada más recibir la llamada de Ken la cena se había anulado y todos habían echado a correr en dirección al edificio dónde vivía Takeru. Una vez allí se habían reencontrado con sus viejos amigos. Miyako había llorado al abrazar a Daivis y a Mimi, la alegría del reencuentro.

Ken les había explicado la situación y lo que había oído sobre un fantasma encapuchado de rojo. Los amigos habían pensado la misma palabra sin que la pronunciada ninguno de ellos.

Digimons.

Pero, ¿por qué ahora? Tantos años después… ¿qué había pasado para que regresaran los digimons a su mundo? Porqué eran ellos, que otro motivo era sino encontrar una puerta al digimundo abierta. ¿Y Takeru?

-Mi hermano debe estar en el digimundo… -había murmurado Yamato. Era la creencia más lógica, que Takeru hubiera cruzado la misma puerta por donde habían llegado aquellas _extrañas criaturas _y que después de ello se hubiera cerrado. Los digimons debían estar recorriendo la ciudad a sus anchas. Si sólo tuviera a V-mon…

Habían decidido que era hora de buscar a sus antiguos compañeros, a todos los que quedaban: Taichi, Iori, Sora y Hikari. Hacía tanto que no sabía nada de ellos, sobre todo de Sora y de Hikari… de Iori algo había oído de que era un famoso abogado que trabajaba en casos del gobierno.

Nada más entrar en su apartamento Daisuke se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo. Eran más de las tres de la madrugada, seguramente Taisuke debía estar durimiendo. Se acercó a la puerta cuando empezó a oir voces.

-¿Vas a quedarte conmigo?- oyó la voz de su hijo.

-No puedo… -dijo una voz totalmente desconocida. Daisuke, impaciente, tocó la puerta de manera suave.

-¿Taisuke?- preguntó -¿Taiki?- le llamó por el apodo. No obtuvo respuesta. Seguidamente tomó el pomo de la puerta y se dispuso a entrar. Oyó cierto alboroto antes de que la puerta se abriera completamente. Observó la habitación de su hijo de once años, el cual le miraba sentado en la cama, aún completamente vestido. -¿Qué haces levantado a estas horas?- le preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

-Papa…- dijo el menor mirando a todos lados. –No podía dormir…

-Aún estas completamente vestido- observó el padre. El chico sonrió nervioso.

-Te estaba esperando- comentó. Daisuke ladeo la cabeza medio sonriendo. No era típico de su hijo esperarle. Es más, su hijo era bastante testarudo y la relación con él se estaba haciendo cada vez más difícil a medida que se hacía grande. Daisuke estaba separado de su mujer y su hijo se había quedado con él debido a cuestiones judiciales. El chico no parecía demasiado contento con ello y su padre no le parecía un ejemplo a seguir. –Me iré a dormir, buenas noches- dijo el niño levantándose para ponerse el pijama.

Daisuke asintió.

-Que duermas bien- le dijo a su hijo mientras se dirigía a abandonar la habitación. Se giró y empezó a andar pero de repente le vino una pregunta a la cabeza y se giró bruscamente. –por cierto, ¿con quién hablabas? – Daisuke miró confundido a su hijo, quien se había sentado bruscamente en la cama aún vestido. El chico sonrió nervioso.

-¿Hablar? Ah sí… -empezó. –Por teléfono, un amigo- soltó una carcajada nerviosa. Daisuke asintió y entonces abandonó la habitación tras despedirse de su hijo. ¿Qué estaría tramando?

Pero ahora él tenía problemas más importantes que resolver. Debía encontrar a sus ex compañeros y del único que podía descubrir algo parecía ser Taichi. Taichi había sido un famoso deportista, seguramente podría encontrar algo en algunos periódicos o en algún reportaje… Pero esa noche no. Mañana buscaría, ahora estaba demasiado cansado.

Cuando cerró los ojos deseó, aun sintiéndose mala persona, que los digimons atacaran la ciudad. Entonces V-mon volvería a él y él los salvaría a todos de nuevo, a la población, a su hijo, a todos.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Takeru y Piyomon parecía que habían estado andando durante siglos dentro de aquel interminable túnel. El rubio se preguntaba si llegarían alguna vez a su destino o sí simplemente terminaría su vida huyendo entre rocas. Tras sentir una breve desesperación finalmente pudo contemplar una luz al final del túnel.

-Ya llegamos Tk- animó Piyomon. –Teníamos que buscar un lugar seguro para todos los bebes digimons y Armadillomon nos hizo estos túneles para poder movernos sin preocuparnos de loas Gazimons, Bakemons y los demás. – explicó el ave mientras salía. –Debes estar cansado- Takeru asintió. Además de andar tenía que hacerlo agachado debido a que el túnel no estaba hecho para un adulto humano de más de un metro ochenta.

Finalmente salieron al exterior, pronto amanecería. Takeru respiró aire fresco y estiró las piernas. ¿Cuántas horas habían estado recorriendo aquellos túneles? Piyomon empezó a caminar y Takeru la siguió. El ave le guió hacia unas pequeñas cabañas extrañamente familiares.

-¡Son las cabañas de la aldea de los Yokomon!- Takeru aún recordaba aquellos días que pasaron viviendo en las cabañas de los pequeños Yokomon, rosaditos y amigables. Como él, siendo el menor del grupo, había sido el único capaz de dormir dentro de una tienda. A los demás los pies les asomaban por la entrada de la tienda.

-Sí- asintió Piyomon. –Nos refugiamos aquí con todos los bebes de la ciudad del inicio. –Los demás deben estar dormidos, nos repartimos las tareas, ¿sabes? Como cuando estábamos con vosotros. Trabajamos en equipo- comentó Piyomon. Takeru asintió. –Patamon quizás está de guardia, porqué no duermes un poco Tk y cuando llegue te contará la situación- Piyomon tenía el mismo carácter que su elegida, Sora. Siempre esa tranquilidad carismática, ese afecto que emanaba de cada uno de sus gestos. Takeru le dio la razón, estaba agotado y aún un poco mareado de todas las cosas que estaban sucediendo.

-¡No voy a caber allí!- comentó Takeru medio riendo. Piyomon sonrió a la vez. Luego le señaló un lugar de paja donde podía acomodarse. La noche era cálida, estaban en verano. Takeru asintió, no sería la cama a la que estaba acostumbrado, pero aquello era el precio de la aventura.

-¡Tk, es Tk, eres Tk!- Takeru no supo cuanto tiempo había dormido pero el peso de algo saltando en su barriga le sacó rápidamente de su ensoñación. -¡Tk!

-Patamon- sonrió el hombre tras abrir los ojos. Su pequeño digital, su amigo anaranjado y blanco, su gran amigo. Con aquellos ojos azules que veían el alma. Aquel pedacito de él que creía que no volvería a ver, que había perdido casi la esperanza de reencontrar. Aunque siempre estuvieran cerca ya que eran parte de uno mismo, digital y humano. –Amigo- Takeru le abrazó mientras el digital no dejaba de decir su nombre.

Minutos después, tras tranquilizarse ambos, Patamon analizó el nuevo aspecto de su compañero.

-Has crecido mucho- le dijo medio triste -¿Aún me necesitas?

-Más de lo que crees- sentenció el rubio sacando de su bolsillo su D3 verde, acariciándolo con los dedos. Era cierto, estaba allí, de nuevo.

-Tendremos que ponernos al día- dijo Gatomon acercándose al dúo. Takeru levantó la mirada y asintió a la gata digital regalándole una sonrisa.

-Gatomon- saludó abrazando a la digital. Takeru siempre había tenido buena afinidad con la gata igual que Patamon lo tenía con Hikari. Hikari. Hacía siglos que no sabía de su vieja amiga, ellos siempre estuvieron enamorados el uno del otro, o eso decían. Pero Hikari empezó a salir con Daisuke y luego decidió irse a estudiar fuera de Japón rompiendo con Daisuke y dejando a Takeru atrás. Él no se lo impidió, no pudo, ni tuvo valor de confesarle que sólo quería estar con ella. Se enviaron cartas unos meses, pero la frecuencia cada vez era menor. Hasta que no quedó nada. Sólo un vago recuerdo de lo que _pudo _haber sido.

Takeru se sentó en el suelo con Patamon encima de su cabeza, como era su costumbre. Enfrente de él se situaron Gatomon y Palmon, a quién también saludó con cariño. Piyomon seguía durmiendo.

-Gomamon y Armadillomon buscan comida para los bebes- explicó Palmon. –Hawkmon vigila por el aire y Wormon está en los túneles.

-¿Y Gabumon, Agumon y V-mon?- inquirió Takeru. Las miradas de ambas digitales se desviaron hacia el suelo. Algo iba mal. Gatomon fue la que siguió.

-Fueron a investigar y aún no han vuelto- dijo seria. –Agumon y Gabumon fueron los primeros, y V-mon les siguió. Su idea era ir hasta la zona de comando de Phantomon y saber qué plantes tenían. Volvieron diciéndonos que iban a ir al mundo humano y se marcharon para seguirlos. No han vuelto… -susurró la gata. –Hawkmon dice que los han capturado.

-Hay que hacer algo- aseguró Takeru. Patamon asintió y bajó de su cabeza.

-Claro, somos el escuadrón de rescate- aseguró el digital. Takeru amplió su sonrisa.

-Hay que rescatar a los demás y luego descubrir qué están tramando- sentenció Takeru. Gatomon y Palmon asintieron a la vez. Justo después de terminar estas palabras un ave rojiza descendió del cielo. Hawkmon se posó justo delante de ellos. Sorprendido al descubrir al adulto, le saludó efusivamente y le preguntó por Miyako. Los demás digitales aprovecharon para preguntarles por el resto de elegidos, cómo había llegado allí y porqué estaba solo. Takeru les explicó porqué habían perdido el contacto entre ellos y lo último que recordaba era haber entrado atropelladamente en el ordenador. Y su reportaje. Todo había empezado cuando su jefe le pidió escribir la historia de 1999.

- He descubierto el centro de mando de Phantomon- explicó Hawkmon una vez se hubieron puesto al día. –Se encuentra escondido en una cueva al lado del lago. Están tramando algo y tienen a los demás ahí dentro. Quizás quieren utilizarlos.

-¿Utilizarlos? –preguntó Gatomon.

-Sí- asintió Hawkmon. –Irán al mundo humano y los usaran para atraer a los chicos. –Ese hecho sorprendió tanto a digitales como a Takeru.

-¿Atraer a los chicos?- Takeru se preguntó que hubiera hecho él si viera a través de la televisión a los digimons con su Patamon atrapado. Seguramente hubiera corrido a por él sin importarle nada. Y eso mismo haría tanto Matt como Tai como Daivis, estuvieran dónde estuvieran. –Pero, ¿para qué los quieres?

-No lo sé- negó el ave cansada. –Pero hay que detenerlos, no pueden ir al mundo humano… hay que mantener el equilibrio entre los mundos como lo prometimos años atrás- explicó el ave.

Años atrás. Muchos años atrás. Ver de nuevo a los digimons había devuelto a Takeru a su infancia. Pero el tiempo había pasado, para todos. Excepto para los digitales. Ellos eran datos, no envejecían, jamás lo harían. Simplemente un día se convertirían en huevos y renacerían cuando se les necesitase. ¿Cuándo sería ese momento? ¿Quién moriría antes?  
Takeru desvió esos pensamientos de su mente. Ahora no importaba. Ahora, debía vivir el presente.

El adulto se giró a su digital preguntándose si funcionaría. Miro su D3 y de nuevo a Patamon. Patamon le entendió, sin palabras, siempre se habían comunicado así. ¿Funcionaría?

-Lo haré- asintió el digital. Takeru se agarró a su D3, creyendo como siempre lo había hecho. "Creemos en el milagro". Quería volver a ver a Angemon, a su magnífico ángel digital.

Y sintió, sintió que podía hacerlo, aunque los años hubieran pasado, la esperanza seguía viva. La luz de la digievolución iluminó toda la aldea. Algunos Yokomons se asomaron a ver que estaba ocurriendo.

El ángel brilló y apareció.

-Tengo un plan- asintió Gatomon nada más ver a su compañero ángel.

* * *

**Sé que por ahora le falta algo a esta historia. Pero ya llegaremos, y más pronto de lo que pensais. **

**Os lo prometo, **

**dadle una oportunidad. **

**Kyo.*4**


	6. Chapter 6

**Acabo de descubrir la opción de "Traffic stats" a la que se puede acceder desde el profile y la que informa de las visualizaciones que tiene tu historia. Además he descubierto la diferencia entre "view" y "visitor". Que interesante... parece que no estoy tan sola en esto como creía. **

* * *

**6. El escuadrón se pone en movimiento**

-¿Estás segura de que puedes hacerlo, Mimí?- preguntó Koushiro viendo a la mujer sentarse pesadamente delante del ordenador. La chica asintió, decidida.

-Por supuesto- afirmó la muchacha retirando el cabello de su frente. Hacía muchísima calor, ya sólo quedaban cinco días para que llegara Agosto. El calor de ese verano empezaba a ser insoportable. ¡Encima con el embarazo! Koushiro asintió.

-Iré a por agua- se levantó el pelirojo. Mimí asintió y el hombre salió de la habitación. La chica no podía evitar sentir el nerviosismo que invadía a Izzy cada vez que la miraba. El hecho era de que ella estaba embarazada y encima de él y que ambos no eran pareja. Aquello había sido un encuentro fortuito. Pero ella siempre había sentido cierta atracción hacia el genio del grupo… Pero ahora él parecía cada vez más distante. Le había prometido estar con ella para ayudarla con el bebé y lo estaba haciendo. Pero nunca la besaba… la trataba con cariño pero respetando su espacio, no quería agobiarla… y ella lo único que quería era que estuviera con ella. Koushiro volvió y se sentó en la silla contigua, ofreciéndole el vaso con agua. Mimí lo tomó.

-Sora Takenouchi- tecleó el genio en la base de datos del ordenador. Enseguida salieron millones de referencias relacionadas con las palabras entradas. La única útil fue la noticia relacionada con un torneo de tenis hacía más de quince años en el que Sora había participado.

-No será tan sencillo…-aseguró Mimí resiguiendo con los ojos lo que rápidamente tecleaba Koushiro. ¡Era demasiado rápido para ella! Desistió el esfuerzo y se acomodó aun más en la silla.

-Pobre Takeru- comentó. –Espero que al menos esté con Patamon y los demás. Yo también quiero ir, ver a Palmon y decirle lo agradecida que estoy por todo el apoyo que me ha dado siempre. – soltó risueña tocándose la barriga. –Quiero presentarle a nuestro hijo cuando nazca y que cuide de él.-Mimí volvió a tocarse la barriga. Koushiro sonrió sin desviar la mirada del ordenador.

-Estaría bien- el genio no dejaba de pasar páginas y más páginas de, para Mimí, información inútil. –Probaré otra cosa- se decidió el joven. Luego Mimí observó como abría un nuevo programa y conectaba su dispositivo digital.

-¿Qué haces con eso?- preguntó sorprendida a Mimí. Todo y saber qué Koushiro también guardaba el dispositivo ni se había imaginado que aún lo usaba. ¿Usarlo cómo? Sin sus digitales… Koushiro ignoró la pregunta y conectó el dispositivo mediante un cable que él mismo había construido. Rápidamente una pantalla se abrió y aparecieron dos puntos brillantes encima de un eje de coordenadas.

-Nunca creí que funcionara- dijo muy sorprendido. Miró a Mimí con la boca entreabierta, miró la pantalla y luego a Mimí. Sonrió ampliamente. -¡Funciona!

-¿Qué es?- preguntó la morena sin saber qué planeaba Izzy y qué eran esos puntos. Entonces su mente se iluminó y una idea de formó en su cabeza. –Somos… ¿nosotros?

-Lo desarrollé cuando tenía quince años, por orden de Tai. Él me dijo que así siempre estaríamos todos juntos. Mientras nuestros dispositivos funcionasen siempre podríamos saber si estábamos a salvo, si estábamos bien. –empezó a explicar Izzy, emocionado. Mimí supo que efectivamente parecía una idea de Taichi. –Pero nunca funcionó. – admitió el genio. Luego se recostó en la silla. –Ahora sí, seguro que es porqué la puerta está abierta…

Mimí reorganizó la información y una inmensa sonrisa apreció en su rostro.

-¡Podemos encontrarlos!- luego besó al genio fugazmente en los labios. –Volveremos a estar juntos.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Taisuke llevaba ya una semana ocultando a Zeromaru de su padre. Éste le había hablado de su mundo, del mundo de los digimons. Las fantasías que se vivían en él, las emociones de las batallas y el paraíso que era. Él le había explicado su vida, lo que le gustaba hacer y a quien admiraba. Se habían hecho amigos sin darse cuenta.  
Pero Zeromaru también le había hablado de los digimons que no eran tan pacíficos y de que algo malo se estaba tramando. Él había seguido a esos digimons que habían huido del mundo digital en búsqueda de algo. Pero aún no sabía el qué. Algo que estaba latente, a la espera, dentro de su cuerpo.

-¿Volverán a por ti?- le preguntó Taisuke una tarde aprovechando que su padre trabajaba en el ordenador. Su padre hacía unos días que estaba muy raro, revolviendo objetos en cajas abandonadas y todo el día tecleando en el ordenador. ¡Hasta le había preguntado por sus artículos sobre Taichi Yagami! Pero bueno, esos eran asuntos de su padre. Taisuke estaba más preocupado por si ese zorro gris volvía a por su nuevo amigo.

-Quizás, pero no iré con ellos. Ahora he llegado aquí y buscaré por mi propia cuenta.- sentenció el dragón.

-Yo te ayudaré- le prometió Taisuke. -¿Qué tienes que buscar?- preguntó el chico. El digimon le miró a los ojos y se encogió de hombros.

- El digimon que me dijo que lo que buscaba estaba en el mundo de los humanos dijo que si buscaba un objeto blanco pequeño eso me conduciría a él.

-¿Un objeto como qué?- preguntó Taisuke. Zeromaru le describió un pequeño aparato electrónico que podía ser como una cruz gruesa o como algo más alargado de colores, con unos cuantos botones y una pantalla. Taisuke frunció el entrecejo, la imagen de un objeto similar le vino a la mente.

-Puede que yo haya visto algo así –explicó el chico recordando un juguete de su padre. Luego hizo memoria de dónde lo había visto por última vez. Recordaba haberlo visto asomar en la mesilla de noche de su padre. Quizás estuviera allí. –Ven conmigo- le dijo al digital. Ambos se dispusieron a salir de la habitación.

Antes de salir de ella Taisuke comprobó que su padre estaba concentrado en el ordenador y anduvo despacio hacia la habitación de éste. Le hizo rápidamente una seña a Zeromaru para que le siguiera despacio. Zeromaru le siguió.

-¿Qué haces Taiki?- preguntó Daisuke sin desviar la mirada del ordenador. Taisuke se tensó y empujó a Zeromaru hacia la habitación.

-Nada papá, jugar- explicó el chico de once años. Daisuke asintió y siguió trabajando. Taiki corrió a entrar dentro del cuarto y cerró la puerta con cuidado. Una vez dentro sonrió a su amigo. -¡Lo hemos conseguido!- le gritó bajito. Zeromaru asintió divertido. –Trabajo en equipo Zero

-¿Zero?- preguntó el digimon.

-Es tu apodo, ¿no te gusta?- preguntó Taisuke preocupado. El digital pensó un rato y terminó asintiendo. Taisuke se alegró y se dirigió a la mesita de noche. El aparato estaba allí, esperando. Taisuke lo señaló y Zeromaru se acercó. El digital se sorprendió al ver el aparato, ¡era eso!

-¿Es esto?- preguntó Taisuke. Zero asintió contento y el chico lo cogió.

Rápidamente toda la tranquilidad cesó. Una luz salió fuerte del dispositivo iluminando la habitación con un rayo inmenso de luz azul. La luz se extinguió al cabo de poco rato. Taisuke no supo que había ocurrida y antes de que pudiera averiguarlo una explosión destruyó una de las paredes de la habitación.

Un inmenso bicho de color rojizo volaba fuera de la sala. La pared que había roto era la de la ventana que daba a la calle. Un inmenso precipicio se abría delante de Taisuke. Éste se acercó a la pared.

-Tenemos uno- dijo un zorro gris encima del bicho volador.

-Son Gazemon y Kuwagamon, cuidado Taiki- gritó Zeromaru intentando proteger al niño.

-Demasiado tarde traidor, nos llevaremos al niño, ¡Kuwagamon!- Tras decir esto el insecto lanzó una pinza que golpeó a Zeromaru y el Gazemon bajó del insecto y tomó a Taisuke del brazo.

Enseguida la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entro Daisuke.

-¿Qué has rot…-no pudo terminar la frase al ver la escena. Kuwagamon volando fuera, Gazemon tomando fuertemente el brazo de su hijo y un inconsciente digimon azulado que no conocía en el suelo. -¡Taisuke!- gritó el hombre corriendo hacía su hijo. Tenía miedo, el miedo invadió al antiguo elegido.

-¡Papá!- le llamó el chico. Pero fue demasiado tarde, Gazemon lo tomó con fuerza y lo empujó encima de Kuwagamon.

-¡Vamos!- gritó el zorro y Kuwagamon emprendió el vuelo.

-No, no, no –gritó nervioso Daisuke. -¡Taiki!- gritó de nuevo. Pero no pudo hacer nada, sólo observar como el insecto digimon se llevaba a su hijo lejos de él. Demasiado arriba.

Ojalá hubiera tenido a su V-mon.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Se habían puesto en movimiento. Y eso era algo que Yamato ya había dado por sentado. Medio centenar de digimons habían invadido Japón y empezaban a hacerse notar. Extrañas noticias de seres extraños apareciendo por los alrededores de la ciudad había empezado a alarmar a la población. Algunos gobiernos habían extremado sus precauciones advirtiendo a los ciudadanos de no salir hasta altas horas de madrugada solos.

Yamato seguía intentando abrir la puerta al digimundo para ir con su hermano. Si es que estaba ahí… seguramente debía estarlo. Pero la puerta no se abría, no había manera. Y cada vez que ponía la televisión se daba cuenta de que algo bastante gordo se les estaba echando encima.

Daisuke estaba paralizado desde que su hijo había sido secuestrado esa misma tarde por un Kuwagamon y un Gazemon. Yamato le había permitido quedarse en su casa para así poder apoyarlo. Junto a su nuevo invitado, había llegado también el extraño dragón digital azulado. El pobre digital seguía inconsciente tras el golpe recibido. Cuando abriera los ojos le preguntarían quién era y qué estaba pasando.

-¡Despierta ya!- oyó a Daisuke decirle al digital. Este pareció hacerle caso y empezó a abrir los ojos.

-¿Taiki?- preguntó a nadie. Daisuke cerró con fuerza los puños. Luego los volvió a abrir y suspiro. El digimon se despertó y se sentó como pudo en el sofá. Miró a ambos humanos, al moreno y al rubio. –El papá de Taiki- dijo. Daisuke asintió y se arrodilló delante de él.

-¿Quién eres, digimon?- preguntó. El digital se asombró al oír aquello.

-¿Cómo sabes que soy un digimon?- preguntó.

-Es una larga historia… ¿porqué se han llevado a Taisuke? ¿Dónde se lo han llevado?- preguntó Daivis apresuradamente. El digital suspiro.

-Estaban buscando niños y aparatos digitales por orden de su maestro- comentó el digimon.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó Yamato tomando el hombro de Daisuke mientras este se ponía aún más nervioso tras oír la confesión del digital.

-Zeromaru- indicó el dragón. –Pero… ¿Taiki es uno de los niños que buscan?- preguntó el digital. Yamato negó con la cabeza tras atar unos cuantos cabos sueltos. ¿Niños y dispositivos?

-No, Zeromaru- dijo pausado Daisuke. –Nos buscan a nosotros.

-Vosotros no sois niños.

-No, pero lo fuimos- dijo Yamato. Entonces sacó de su bolsillo su dispositivo digital y se lo mostró a Zeromaru. –Esto están buscando- afirmó el rubio. Zeromaru se sorprendió y asintió. Daisuke maldijo por lo bajo, ¡se habían llevado a su hijo por su culpa! ¡Su maldita culpa!

-¿Dónde se lo han llevado?- preguntó furioso. Zeromaru le miró.

-Dijeron algo de una ciudad…Hikari- no se qué.

-Hikarigaoka- afirmaron ambos hombres a la vez.

Y se estaba acercando Agosto.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Bien, repasemos el plan- expuso Takeru a todos los atentos digimons que les estaban mirando. Estaba feliz de haberse reencontrado con todos sus amigos y planeaba salvar al resto del escuadrón y luego ya se las apañaría para que sus amigos viajaran al mundo digital y pudieran reencontrarse. –Angemon y yo haremos de distracción mientras que Armadillomon cava un túnel hacia dentro de la cueva, con él irán Piyomon, Gatomon y Tentomon. Gomamon y Hawkmon vigilaran por agua y por aire por si llegan más enemigos. Wormon, tú te encargaras de controlar a los bebes junto con Elekmon.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

El plan era que Angemon distrayera a los Bakemons y Gazemons para que los demás pudieran entrar y soltar a Agumon, Gabumon y V-mon. Una vez que hubieran rescatado a sus amigos, estos volverían por el mismo túnel. Takeru confiaba en Angemon, era de nivel campeón, unos simples Bakemons no podían hacer nada contra él. Encima Phantomon había abandonado el área por el momento.

-Mucha suerte- dijo Gatomon tras despedirse en el extremo del bosque. Era la hora de actuar. Takeru tomó su dispositivo y empezó a andar con Patamon encima de su cabeza. Debían llegar hacia el lago antes de que fuera medianoche, justo cuando habían elegido atacar.

-Lo haremos bien- sabía Takeru. Entonces empezó a correr, Patamon volaba a su lado intentando seguir sus pasos. Takeru era rápido pero Patamon había aprendido a volar aún más rápido. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca del lago analizaron la situación. Había sólo tres Bakemons alrededor del claro y unos Gazemons durmiendo. Takeru vio la entrada de la cueva un poco más allá, allí estaban sus amigos.

-¿Preparado Patamon?- el digital asintió. La batalla empezaba. Angemon no se hizo de esperar, allí estaba el magistral ángel.

Nada más digievolucionar, Angemon salió de entre los bosques y atacó por sorpresa a los Bakemons. Estos no pudieron más que empezar a dar golpes contra la nada. Angemon les superaba, claramente con fuerza.

Takeru sonrió al ver de reojo como aparecían, de detrás de la cueva, Gatomon y Piyomon. El plan estaba en marcha. Si todo seguía así en menos de cinco minutos esto se habría acabado.

Angemon luchaba contra los Gazemons ahora, golpeándolos con maestría.

-Ahora lucharás contra mí- ¿Quién había dicho eso? Takeru miró alrededor suyo, nervioso, esa voz parecía venir de un digimon mucho más fuerte. Efectivamente, Phantomon apareció en el cielo. Angemon se separó de los Gazemons y le encaró. Con eso no habían contado… Phantomon era de nivel Perfecto. Éste se lanzó rápidamente al ataque, con su hoz asesina.

-Chicos, daos prisa- pensó Takeru al ver a su digital luchar contra Phantomon. Pero este avanzaba con fiereza y cada vez arrinconaba más a su digital. Takeru salió de entre los árboles.

-¡Angemon!- chilló al ver a su digital golpearse contra uno de los árboles. Phantomon llamó a refuerzos y Takeru vio con horror como aparecía un centenar de Flymons. Los digimons abeja del picotazo venenoso. Takeru comprendió que estaban en serios problemas. Eran demasiados, y él estaba solo. Los otros digitales estaban en estado rocky, necesitaban a sus aliados.

Pero no estaban.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**¿Alguien se había dado cuenta de que el año pasado se actualizó "Regresa a mí"? Fue uno de los primeros inacabados que leí, y eso fue en el 2006. Es casi un milagro que en el 2013 alguien publicara otro cap. **

**¿No? **

**Oye, si estás ahí, sólo dímelo. Gracias.**

**Kyo.4***


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hace tiempo que escribí este capítulo, en uno de esos momentos de máxima expresión en que las palabras salen de ti de manera casi involuntaria. Supongo que quizás la trama resulte un poco típica, demasiado a lo Digimon Original... pero siempre me ha gustado ser fiel al hilo de la serie. **_

* * *

**7. El agujero que apareció en el cielo**

Taisuke no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí. Le habían dado unas manzanas para comer y algunas galletas saladas. Estaba atado en lo que parecía un almacén abandonado en alguna ciudad que no reconocía. Ya se había acostumbrado a la presencia de _monstruos_, cada minuto pasaban por delante de él aquellos zorros grises, los extraños fantasmas y los insectos verdes y rojos. Parecía que ése era todo el escuadrón. Además estaba el jefe de los _monstruos_, uno encapuchado de rojo con un hoz, el que parecía más temible y al que Taisuke más miedo tenía.

¿Qué habría sido de Zeromaru? Taisuke sólo esperaba que el digital estuviera bien. Aun guardaba en su bolsillo el aparato de su padre que con tanta fuerza había brillado. ¿y su padre? ¿Le estaría buscando? Quizás no… no se llevaban bien, quizás simplemente le abandonara. Como lo había hecho su madre…

Taisuke suspiró y entonces empezó a oír la voz de Phantomon hablando con alguien.

-Muéstramelo- dijo la voz que parecía distorsionada. Phantomon pareció asentir y apareció delante de Taisuke de manera repentina. El chico intentó tirar hacia atrás pero no pudo moverse debido a la columna que había a su espalda. Phantomon creó una especie de bola negra y en ella apareció otro monstruo, más pequeño y con dos alas de murciélago.

-No recuerdo a este- dijo el de dentro de la bola. –Pero si tiene un dispositivo debe ser parte de ellos-afirmó. –Mañana llegará el momento de invadir este mundo- expuso el pequeño ser y seguidamente echó una larga carcajada. –Y tendré mi venganza.

Phantomon desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido y Taisuke se quedó de nuevo solo. ¿Mañana? ¿Qué pasaba mañana?

¿Y si no llegaba a mañana? Dios mío, quizás querrían matarlo. Moriría allí metido, sin haber vivido ninguna aventura. ¡Sin haber visto ni hecho nada en su corta vida! ¡No! Eso no lo podía permitir, ¡él era un luchador! No quería acabar muerto dentro de cualquier edificio. Y menos ahora, que monstruos habían invadido el mundo. Ahora era el momento que aparecieran los héroes. ¡Ahora!

Oyó unos pasos y se tensó. No sabía de dónde venían pero se acercaban hacia él. Miró a su alrededor, en el almacén no había nadie. Ningún guardia vigilándole, ¿dónde estaba el estúpido fantasma que siempre le estaba tocando las narices? Nada.

-No digas nada- oyó una voz a su lado. –No te muevas- le dijo la misma voz. Taisuke tragó saliva pero no se movió. Enseguida lo que estuviera detrás de la columna empezó a cortar las cuerdas que tenían presas sus muñecas. Cuando las sintió libres se frotó las manos. –Ahora hay que irse, bien callados, me he cargado a uno de los Bakemons pero si te marchas no tardarán en darse cuenta. –Taisuke asintió y se giró hacia la persona que lo había rescatado.

-¡Eres Taichi Yagami!- gritó el joven entusiasmado. Torpe acción puesto que esas palabras retumbaron por todo el almacén.

-Bravo genio- dijo irónicamente el mayor de cabellera castaña tomando el brazo del chico. -¡Ahora tendremos que correr!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Eran las once de la noche del 30 de Julio. Al borde de que se iniciara un nuevo Agosto. Que se aproximaba temido.  
Se dirigían rápidamente hacia Hikarigaoka. Takeru podía esperar, ahora era más urgente rescatar al hijo de Daisuke. Mimi estaba sentada en el asiento de delante, cómodamente. Mientras detrás estaban Joe, Koushiro y Daisuke junto con Zeromaru. Yamato conducía.

-Que divertido- decía Mimí riendo ante la situación que estaban viviendo. Los tres amigos iban estrechos detrás por culpa de ella, que había insistido en ir. Joe debía ir por si el niño tenía alguna herida, Koushiro debía ir para poder interrogar al digimon dragón todo el viaje, Daisuke era el padre y Yamato conducía. Mimí podía haber ido con Miyako y Ken, pero estos se desviaban para poder dejar al pequeño hijo de Miyako en casa de sus padres, si había algún problema no querían arrastrar al pequeño. Ella no querría perderse nada de aquella aventura.

-¡Acelera Matt!- pidió Daisuke.

-Ya lo hago Dai- se quejó Matt. No podía ir más deprisa, y para llegar a Hikarigaoka aún quedaban unas cuantas horas. Siempre Hikarigaoka, todo había empezado allí.

-Hikarigaoka- reflexionó el genio. –Siempre allí, todo allí y encima en Agosto. Tenemos que descartar que todo esto sea una coincidencia- todos asintieron. –Zeromaru… ¿eres un Veedramon verdad?- le preguntó Koushiro. Zeromaru asintió. –Jamás nos habíamos encontrado con uno… ¿de dónde vienes?

-En realidad no lo sé. No sé de donde vengo ni a dónde voy. Sólo sé que estoy buscando algo- dijo el digital.

-Buscando algo…-suspiró Mimí. Recordaba a sus digitales, el día que se encontraron, _te he estado esperando. _

-Mirad el cielo- dijo de repente Joe. Todos asomaron la cabeza por las ventanas. La noche se acercaba a un ritmo muy rápido, demasiado para estar en Agosto. Se estaba oscureciendo el cielo. Esa era una mala señal.

-Hay que apresurarse.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Los habían atrapado, a todos. Angemon había vuelto a su estado rocky y ahora descansaba junto a Takeru, con sus patas bien atadas. Junto a él estaban Piyomon y Palmon y más al fondo descubrió a Agumon, Gabumon y V-mon. Por suerte, todos estaban sanos y salvos. Pero atrapados.

-Que desastre- se quejó el adulto. Todos asintieron. Parecía que no eran tan buen escuadrón de rescate.

-Tentomon y Wormon vendrán a por nosotros- afirmó Patamon. ¡Por supuesto! Aún quedaban ellos.

-Hay mucho movimiento- advirtió Takeru. Empezaba a oír muchos pasos fuera de la cueva. Phantomon entró donde ellos estaban y ordenó a los Bakemons sacarlos fuera. Los Bakemons sacaron al escuadrón sin tener ningún cuidado y una vez fuera Takeru quedó impresionado por la cantidad de digitales que había allí. Ya no estaban la media docena de Gazemons y Bakemosn, ahora había cientos de Digimons de diferentes clases. Todo un ejército. Y si estaban reunidos sería por algo…

Una sombra oscura apareció en medio de la comitiva de digimons. Takeru no pudo descifrar quién era ni como era pero oyó su voz estridente. Esa voz le era familiar.

-Dentro de media hora estaremos en el mundo humano, ¡será nuestro! –gritó la voz. La respuesta de los digimons fue muy acalorada. El corazón de Takeru latió veloz. ¡Esa noche! ¿Qué día era? No lo sabía con certeza, pero algo le decía que era uno de Agosto…

¡Debían impedirlo! Pero… ¿cómo? Sólo tenía un digimon a su lado capaz de evolucionar, y sus enemigos eran demasiados. Quedaba demasiado poco tiempo… era inevitable que esos digimons pisaran el mundo humano. ¡Sería una catástrofe! Pero… ¿cómo podía evitarlo?

Los digimons empezaron a formar filas, parecía que alguna clase de puerta se abriría en ese lugar. Todo eso le recordaba a las aventuras vividas dentro del castillo de Myotismon, con su puerta mágica…

De repente sintió como las cuerdas que le tenían atado se iban aflojando. Se giró asustado y descubrió un pequeño Yokomon mordiendo el trozo de soga. Takeru miró, con asombro, como los pequeños Yokomons se habían colado en el campamento enemigo y estaban soltándolo a él y a todos sus amigos. Cuando hubo estado libre permaneció inmóvil. El ejército estaba tan absorto con su maestro que no se daban cuenta de lo que ocurría con los prisioneros.

Poco a poco el escuadrón de rescate se fue moviendo conjuntamente, intentando desaparecer de la vista del ejército. Yendo lentamente hacia el bosque donde los esperaban Tentomon y Wormon. Mientras hacían esa maniobra Takeru oyó la orden del digimon al mando.

-¡Puerta abierta!- gritó. La oscuridad invadió todo el bosque y una maravillosa puerta negra se abrió en medio de la nada. ¿Cómo era posible? ¡Qué demonios había ocurrida con la protección de Oikawa y con la de BlackWargreymon? Quizás era el tiempo… demasiados años habían deteriorado las protecciones. Alguien había esperado pacientemente a que el sellado muriera.

Los digimons empezaron a desfilar. Takeru supo lo que debían hacer.

-La batalla será al otro lado, en nuestro mundo- Dijo el adulto. Eso era. Una nueva batalla inmensa que aún no sabía ni porqué ni quién la había causado. -¡Hay que seguirlos! – los digitales asintieron mirando fijamente la puerta. –Cuando todos hayan entrado iremos detrás, correremos con fuerza, hay que cruzar la puerta.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

No estaba equivocada. Cuando vio las noticas de los monstruos aparecer en la ciudad de Hikarigaoka supo que algo estaba sucediendo. Ahora que se estaba acercando supo que estaba en lo cierto. La oscuridad que había invadido el cielo no era normal y menos la brecha que se había abierto con un fuerte ruido cuando las manecillas del reloj marcaron las doce de la noche del 1 de agosto.

La mujer pelirroja siguió pegada al televisor en su pequeño apartamento en la ciudad de Kyoto. ¡Eran digimons! Numerosos digimons descendían del cielo como hacía veinticinco años y estaban empezando a invadir la ciudad. ¡Alguien debía pararlos! ¿quién? Ellos… era su deber. Tomó con fuerza el dispositivo que siempre guardaba con cariño, ¿funcionaría de nuevo? Hacía demasiado tiempo.

No lo sabía. Sólo sabía que debía ir allí. A Hikarigaoka, donde empezó todo y seguramente donde estarían todos sus amigos. Sus amigos… viejos amigos… de los que no sabía absolutamente nada. Pero estarían allí, de eso estaba segura. Además ella también estaba allí. ¡Debía ir y protegerla!

Sora Takenouchi se levantó del sofá y tomó las llaves de su coche. Ese iba a ser un largo viaje.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Takeru vió como hasta el último digimon abandonaba el mundo digital detrás de aquella sombra. Luego dio la orden y el escuadrón de rescate salió de entre el bosque y echaron a correr. Correr como si nada más importara. Takeru recordó haber dado uno que otro golpe a algún Gazemon que se había quedado rezagado.

Atravesó la puerta.

Él.

Ellos.

Ambos.

Un uno de agosto.

_Continuará..._

* * *

_**El 1 de Agosto supongo que será siempre una fecha en la que todo puede ocurrir. ¿No? **_

_**Hasta pronto, **_

_**Kyo*4. **_


	8. Chapter 8

**Si estás perdido, simplemente sigue a tu corazón. Siente que el decidirá por ti y que te mostrará un camino y un momento para empezar. Aunque nadie este ahí para decirte que vas en la dirección correcta.**

**Y yo sigo persistente, supongo que alguien en algun momento leerá esto que he escrito y decidirá si le gusta o no. Hay que ser persistente. **

* * *

**8. La ciudad dónde todo comenzó**

-¡Agumon!- Taichi no podía creer que Agumon estuviera con él. A su lado. Abrazó al digital como nunca antes, ¡le había añorado tanto! Pero allí estaba, había aparecido de repente a su lado, como nacido de la nada.

-Tai, Tai- repetía el dragón amarillo agarrándose a su compañero. –Eres tú

Taichi le sonrió al digital. Que Agumon estuviera allí le alegraba, pero algo malo estaba pasando. Él había añorando muchísimo aquellas aventuras y fue esa añoranza lo que hizo que se instalara a vivir en Hikarigaoka después de la lesión que le impidió seguir con el fútbol. A sus veinticinco años tuvo que dejar una carrera prometedora y se metió de lleno en políticas. Actualmente trabajaba en una división del gobierno encargada de las relaciones exteriores. Vivía en la misma casa donde vivían Hikari y él cuando eran críos. Cuando vieron por primera vez un Digimon.

Al lado de Taichi, un asombrado Taisuke contemplaba al digimon anaranjado.

-¡Otro dragón! ¿Es tuyo Tai? ¡Eres increíble!- gritó el joven de cabellera castaña. Tai le sonrió, aquel chico que había rescatado del ejército de Phantomons. Enseguida que las primeras noticias de monstruos habían inundado las pantallas de los televisores, él había sabido que estaba relacionado con el mundo digital. Efectivamente, sus sospechas se confirmaron nada más ver un Kuwagamon sobrevolando por encima de su edificio. Le siguió y descubrió al chico que estaba cautivo.

-Agumon, ¿qué está pasando?- le preguntó al digital. Las preguntas alrededor del chico podían esperar. Ahora era más importante averiguar qué demonios hacía un inmenso agujero en el cielo de dónde caían digimons a montones. Agumon se apresuró a explicárselo.

-Alguien busca venganza Tai, de vosotros. No sabemos quién es, Tk fue quién nos dijo que debíamos venir.

-¿TK?- preguntó sorprendido el mayor. No había sabido nada del rubio desde hacía años, siglos. ¿Cómo había llegado Takeru al digimundo?

Agumon no pudo responderle. La conversación de ambos se vio interrumpida cuando estalló en el cielo un fuerte relámpago que cortó toda la electricidad de la ciudad. Tras el relámpago Taichi vio lo que parecía una gran ave de color verde caer del cielo.

-Parrotmon…- susurró. Luego se giró hacia el joven. -¿Cómo te llamas?- le preguntó.

-Taisuke- dijo el joven. Taichi sonrió.

-¡Taisuke, ahoras vas a ver algo espectacular!

Y verdaderamente lo fue.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Su coche se había roto, destruido después de sufrir una invasión de cinco digimons. De repente habían aparecido dentro del auto los cinco digimons, haciendo que Yamato perdiera el control del coche y este se desviara del camino. Consiguió controlarlo sin sufrir ningún daño, pero por algún motivo el motor no soportó la maniobra y empezó a echar humo.

Ahora Yamato recorría la carretera encima de Garurumon, llevando detrás a Joe, Gomamon, Daisuke y Zeromaru. Encima de ellos y más deprisa iba Kabuterimon con Koushiro, Palmon y Mimi.

-¡Pero qué gorda estás Mimi!- dijo la digital flor. Mimi se puso inmediatamente colorada mientras Koushiro la sujetaba fuertemente.

-Estoy embarazada tonta- le espetó a la digital. Ésta se la quedó viendo sin saber qué era aquello del embarazo. Al ver el rostro confuso de Palmon Mimi suspiró. –Voy a tener un bebé-le comentó. Palmon abrió sus ojos llenos de alegría.

-¿Un huevo?- preguntó con entusiasmo. Koushiro empezó a reírse.

-No, los bebes humanos no vienen de huevos- explicó a Mimi. –Palmon, voy a tener un hijo, bueno.. Izzy y yo vamos.

Esta frase hizo desestabilizar a Kabuterimon lo cual hizo que ambos, humanos y digital, sintieran un vértigo repentino. El insecto se estabilizó al cabo de unos segundos.

-¿Izzy y tú?- preguntó.

Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera decir algo una ave rojiza apareció volando a su lado. Ankilomon les había alcanzado. Encima del ave estaban una llorosa Miyako que se agarraba con fuerza a las plumas de su digital y un contento Ken abrazando a su Wormon.

-¡A Hikarigaoka niños elegidos!- gritó Miyako. El ave avanzó a gran velocidad seguida del resto de los elegidos. La ciudad ya asomaba cerca.

o.o.o.o.o.o

Takeru miraba hacia todos lados buscando al resto del escuadrón de rescate. Pero no había nadie, se encontraba completamente solo con Patamon. Ninguno de los demás digimons estaba con él. ¿Habrían logrado cruzar? Se preguntó. Patamon le miró confuso, intuyendo las dudas de su elegido.

Miró a su alrededor intentando deducir dónde estaba, se encontraba debajo de un puente. ¿Cómo había llegado allí? El puente le resultaba familiar, ¡era el mismo en donde una vez se habían enfrentado Parrotmon y Greymon! Estaba segurísimo.

-Patamon- llamó a su digital. Luego tomó su D3 y el digimon armodigievolucionó en su forma de pegaso. Takeru rápidamente se subió encima de él. Respiró hondo. –Vamos- dijo sintiéndose un niño de nuevo.

Una vez en el aire descubrió como los digimons habían invadido la ciudad. Un Mamuthmon recorría la autopista principal mientras los coches se echaban apresuradamente a los lados, Bakemons estaban entrando en las tiendas cerradas y en los diferentes edificios de la ciudad. La gente empezaba a huir asustada. La policía intentaba parar a los digimons, pero todos sus esfuerzos eran algo inútiles. Unas simples balas de hierro no podían detener a seres con poderes sobrenaturales. Takeru lo sabía, pero… ¿qué podía hacer, atacar?

-Takeru- gritó Pegasusmon. El hombre se agarró a su digital justo a tiempo de que este esquivara rápidamente una hoja cortante yendo hacia él. Phantomon les había detectado. El digimon fantasma se colocó justo delante del dúo. Pegasusmon atacó con su lluvia de estrellas pero el ataque simplemente atravesó al digimon fantasma.

-Cadena de acero- gritó el digital. Pegasusmon se apresuró a esquivarlo. Pero fue demasiado tarde. La cadena se enrolló en una de sus patas y el digimon fue fuertemente arrastrado hacia Phantomon.

-Pegasusmon- intentó decir Takeru pero Phantomon lanzó un segundo ataque. Esta vez una cadena fue directa hacia el adulto. Pegasusmon se movió rápidamente evitando que la cadena tocara al adulto.

-¡Segadora de almas!- sentenció el digital. Su siguiente ataque fue una llamarada de fuego oscuro. La llamarada golpeó el pecho de Pegasusmon y envió a Takeru hacia el suelo. Takeru empezó a descender oyendo la llamada de su digital. Caía a gran velocidad directo hacia el suelo.

-¡Te tengo!- el adulto rubio sintió un cálido abrazo de plumas debajo de él. Abrió los ojos al sentirse a salvo. -¡Tk!- gritó Miyako al ver los ojos de Takeru. Éste le sonrió a su amiga.

-Cuanto tiempo- dijo advirtiendo que estaba encima de Ankilomon. Enseguida divisó a Stingmon a su derecha quien corrió raudo a rescatar a Pegasusmon.

-Hemos llegado- le dijo Miyako. Instantes después le señaló las diferentes calles de Hikarigaoka, Toguemon y Kabuterimon tenían al Mamuthmon acorralado e Ikakumon lanzaba ataques contra diversos Bakemons. De reojo vio un rayo azulado, Garurumon era quien mordía salvajemente a un Devidramon.

Stingmon consiguió que Phantomon soltara a Pegasusmon y éste se acercó a Ankilomon. Takeru saltó encima de su digital cuando tuvo una oportunidad.

-¡Iré a ayudar a Matt!- gritó el rubio. Stingmon y Ankilomon se podían encargar mejor de Phantomon mientras él le cubría las espaldas a Matt. Rápidamente el alado descendió del cielo en dirección hacia Devidramon. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca Pegasusmon volvió a lanzar su ataque, lluvia de estrellas. Las estrellas dieron de lleno en el rostro de Devidramon quien perdió el equilibrio.

-¡Baka-Tk!- gritó Daisuke saludándole. –Pensábamos que te habías perdido en el digimundo- comentó riendo. Takeru le vio justo detrás de su hermano, junto con V-mon y un extraño digimon que no conocía.

-No te quejes que te he traído a tu digimon sano y salvó- le comentó Takeru. Y era cierto, en parte, le había traído a su digital.

-Menos mal que estás bien Takeru- dijo Yamato. Takeru asintió y ambos compartieron una mirada. Mentalmente se pusieron de acuerdo y lanzaron sus ataques a la vez. Devidramon no pudo hacer nada para impedir el choque con ambos ataques. El digital fue enviado metros hacia atrás y luego empezó quedó tendido en el suelo. Lo habían conseguido.

-Ha sido un viaje movidito- colaboró gracioso. Entonces el rubio señaló al digimon que estaba acompañando Daisuke, el dragón azulado. –Parece que tienes un nuevo amigo- el comentario hizo sonreír al moreno.

- Luego te lo explico - El tiempo de descanso fue demasiado breve. Enseguida oyeron una explosión unas calles más allá. Los tres elegidos se apresuraron a ir hacia esa dirección. Al llegar la visión les dejó parados.

Allí estaba un Parrotmon y un Greymon luchando. Como hacía muchísimos años atrás, ambos se estaban cogiendo de las garras en un furioso combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Megallama- gritó Greymon lanzando toda su furia, convertida en fuego, hacia el ave verde.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-¡Eres increíble Tai!- gritaba Taisuke detrás del mayor viendo como el gran dinosaurio naranja combatía con el ave que había descendido del cielo.

-Tu padre lo es más- sonrió Taichi. Después de ver el dispositivo digital que Taisuke tenía en sus manos su sospecha se había confirmado. ¡Era el hijo de Daivis! –Que por cierto, ahí está- señaló Taichi con una inmensa sonrisa aflorando de sus labios al descubrir a Garurumon junto con Yamato y Daisuke yendo hacía ellos.

-¡Tai!- gritó Yamato. Taichi levantó un brazo y saludó sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro. Cuando el lobo llegó al lado de ellos Yamato bajó rápidamente y se dirigió hacia Tai. -¿Dónde demonios has estado todo este tiempo?- le encaró el rubio. Taichi no dejó de sonreir.

-Papá- gritó Taisuke al ver a su padre encima del lobo. Daisuke sonrió al ver a su hijo sano y salvo.

-¡Taiki el dispositivo!- le gritó al oír el golpe sordo de Greymon chocándo contra el suelo. Era el momento de que V-mon digievolucionara. Su hijo sacó el aparato de su bolsillo y lo miro confundido. Su padre le miro. –Confía en mí- le dijo. Taisuke asintió y le lanzó el dispositivo. Daivis lo tomó y tras una breve luz, de la nada apreció XV-mon. -¡Vamos XV-mon!

Taisuke abrió unos ojos como platos. ¿Su padre?

Efectivamente, Daivis bajo de un salto de lomos de Garurumon y éste se dirigió con rapidez a luchar contra el Parrotmon. Entre los tres campeones no tenían por qué temerle a nada. Zeromaru bajo junto a Daisuke y corrió a su encuentro con el chico.

-¡Taiki!- le gritó al llegar a él. Zeromaru se abrazó al humano, alegrándose de que estuviera bién.

-Zeromaru- sonrió Taiki. Segundos después su padre llegó a su lado y le abrazó con fuerza. Luego se agachó para poner sus ojos a la altura de su primogénito.

-He pasado tanto miedo por ti- admitió Daivis. Taiki se aferró a él.

-Tai me ha rescatado- explico. Daisuke miró a su ejemplo a seguir, el que por muchos años había sido un faro en la oscuridad. Tai no había cambiado casi nada, la misma sonrisa y el pelo alborotado. Algunas arrugas habían aparecido en su rostro pero seguía siendo de cuerpo atlético.

-Otra más que te debo Tai- le dijo Daisuke tras extenderle una mano. Tai la chocó amistosamente.

-¡Otra más!- gritó el exlíder de los elegidos.

-Yo también me alegro de verte Tai- grito desde el cielo Takeru. Taichi le sonrió al pequeño rubio, y ya no tan pequeño. Pero ahora no era tiempo de saludos y palabras. Era hora de luchar, tenían que devolver toda esa plaga de digimons al mundo del cual habían venido.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Quejas, sugerencias, comentarios, ¡cualquier cosa será bienvenida! **

**Att. Kyo*4. **


	9. Chapter 9

_**Persistencia y nunca abandonar. **_

* * *

**9. La historia de cómo había nacido la contarían cientos de veces.**

Toguemon disparó su último ataque, las espinas dieron de lleno contra el cuerpo del Mamuthmon que no pudo más que caerse al suelo. Koushiro saltó rápido de la espalda de Kabuterimon y se dirigió hacia el animal con su portátil en las manos. Hizo el mismo gesto para enviar de vuelta al digimon a su mundo, era el único plan que tenían. Pero no funciono. Y el digimon quedó en el suelo inconsciente.

Koushiro frunció el entrecejo y buscó con la mirada a Mimí. Su corazón dio un vuelco al verla sentada en el suelo. ¿Mimí?

-¡Mimí!- le gritó Koushiro. Toguemon había vuelto a ser Palmon y ésta iba en dirección a Mimí. Cuando Koushiro llegó a su lado vio su frente teñida de gotas de sudor. No… ahora no…

-Esto…-Mimí echaba aire con fuerza de su boca mientras se sujetaba la inmensa barriga. –No es…una falsa alarma…- exhaló una gran bocanada de aire. Sus ojos mostraban el pánico que estaba sintiendo. -¡No quiero tener a mi hijo aquí!- gritó. El pánico invadió a Koushiro, ¡porqué ahora! ¿Qué podía hacer? ¡Debía sacar a Mimí de allí ahora mismo! Pero ¿podía arriesgarse a un viaje por el aire con Kabuterimon? Necesitaba a un médico. Un médico… ¡Joe!

-Iré a por Joe- gritó Izzy. –Palmon cuidala- Palmon tomó la mano de la mujer y asintió. Koushiro se subió rápido a la espalda de Kabuterimon y en instantes ya estaban en la búsqueda del doctor Kido. La vista desde la espalda de su digital era magnífica. La luna brillaba y a pesar de que no hubiera electricidad en la ciudad, se podían ver perfectamente las calles gracias a ella. Koushiro divisó al gran Ikkakumon sin ningún problema. Éste se enfrentaba a una guarda de Tyranomons. Koushiro descendió del cielo y Kabuterimon lanzó uno de sus ataques.

-Izzy- le sonrió Joe. Koushiro bajó de la espalda de Kabuterimon y hizo gestos al médico.

-¡Joe, te necesito!- Las palabras asustaron al médico. ¿Habría alguien herido? Rápidamente bajó de Ikkakumon y corrió hacia el genio.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó inquieto. Koushiro volvía a estar blanco. La única vez que lo había visto así era… -¡Oh dios!- Efectivamente, Mimí estaba de parto.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

La batalla contra Parrotmon se estaba poniendo difícil. Incluso con la fuerza de Greymon, Garurumon, Pegasusmon y XV-mon.

-No recordaba que Parrotmon fuera tan difícil- dijo Taichi recordando los hechos hacía muchos años, cuando un Greymon había luchado contra el digital ave. Entonces recordó que esa batalla nunca se había terminado. Sacó su dispositivo y, efectivamente, Parrotmon era de cuerpo perfecto. Se dispuso a llamar a Greymon, ¡debia digievolucionar a MetalGreymon!

-Chicos- la llamada le interrumpió. En el cielo aparecieron Stingmon y Ankilomon, con Ken y Miyako a sus espaldas. Taichi sonrió al ver a la pareja. -¡Mimi está de parto!- gritó Miyako.

-¿QUÉ?- preguntó Taichi. Las ideas chocaron en su mente, Mimí y parto. ¿Embarazada? ¿Ahora? ¿Allí?

-Joe se la ha llevado a uno de los edificios e Izzy está con ella. Debemos protegerlos- La mente de Tai no podía creer lo que acababa de oir.

-¡Tengo que ver eso!- Gritó. -¡Graymon!- su digital dedigievolucionó y se dirigió hacia él. Una vez con Agumon a su lado Tai llamó a Takeru.

-¡Takeru, llévame con Mimí!- el mayor se echó a reír. Takeru asintió, la llegada de Ken creaba la esperanza de una victoria rápida. No le necesitaban allí. Takeru recogió a Taichi y ambos, junto con un deevolucionado Agumon, subieron encima de Pegasusmon. –Chicos, nos reuniremos cuando todo esté más tranquilo. Luego podremos hablar- dijo antes de echar a volar. Yamato asintió tras las palabras de Taichi.

-¡Es la hora!- gritó Daisuke y rápidamente miro a Ken. Éste saltó entonces de la espalda de Ankilomon, tras despedirse con un beso de su esposa. Stingmon le atrapó en el aire y le depositó suave en el suelo. El digital insecto se lanzó de nuevo al cielo. -¡DNA digievolución- gritó Daisuke ante la atenta mirada de su hijo.

Los dos digitales chocaron en el aire, se convirtieron en un haz de luces y finalmente se fusionaron para dar lugar a un digital de cuerpo perfecto, Paildramon. Daisuke sonrió de emoción al ver de nuevo a su viejo amigo. La batalla iba a ponerse dura.

-Matt, llévate a Taiki y Zeromaru de aquí, por favor- le pidió al mayor rubio. Yamato asintió, con Paildramon allí él podía poner a salvo al chico e ir a otra zona.

-Yo quiero quedarme- se quejó Taiki. Daisuke le miro.

-Ve con Matt, luego iré a por ti. Te lo prometo. –le empujó suavemente. Yamato tomó del hombro al chico e hizo que Garurumon se agachara para que pudiera subir. Zeromaru subió detrás de un salto y luego Yamato. Tras echar una última ojeada a sus amigos, el digital zorro empezó a correr.

-¡Mucha suerte!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

La imagen que mostraba la ciudad era la siguiente. Un inconsciente Mammuthmon estaba tirado en medio de una de las calles en llamas. Parrotmon luchaba contra Paildramon encima de un puente que había sido destruido por segunda vez. Una manada de Kuwagamons acampaban a sus anchas. El resto eran Bakemons que se dedicaban a destruir sin ton ni son.

La gente se había refugiado dentro de los sitios públicos: las escuelas y hospitales. Por ahora los heridos eran solo leves, gracias de nuevo a aquellas criaturas que estaban a su favor. De nuevo aquel dinosaurio naranja, aquella criatura verde y negro que parecía un insecto gigante, ¡hasta un cactus andante! Después de veinte años algo había empezado de nuevo.

Pero esta vez las fuerzas y seguridad del país no iban a quedarse al margen. Paralelamente a la batalla de Hikarigaoka una reunión estaba llevándose a cabo en la sede militar.

-Esta vez actuaremos, no volveremos a ser la burla de América y Europa- dijo uno de los jefes militares observando las imágenes que se estaban captando a través de los monitores. –Enviad a las tropas aéreas, disparad a todo aquello que no sea humano.

El cuartel se puso en marcha. Ésta vez los humanos tomarían partido.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Miró su reloj de pulsera. Aún quedaban unas horas para que llegara su vuelo a Hikarigaoka. Estaba nerviosa, su corazón no dejaba de latir provocándole un fuerte dolor en el pecho. Sólo la presencia de su fiel amiga encima de su regazo conseguía que se sintiera más tranquila.  
Gatomon estaba apoyada a ella, haciéndose pasar por un muñeco. ¡Qué susto se había llevado cuando una luz se había formado enfrente de ella! Aun tenía los ojos hinchados de haber llorado. La había echado tanto de menos, hacía tanto que no sentía su corazón entero.

-¿Falta mucho?- preguntó la digital a modo de queja, casi sin mover los labios. La humana negó con la cabeza acariciándola mientras miraba seria por la ventana.  
Estaba regresando a casa.

Había intuido que algo no iba bién mientras estaba en una de sus clases de fotografía. De repente tuvo mucha añoranza y lo único que consiguió recordar fueron unos ojos azules. Hacía tanto que no sentía nada como aquello que no podía ser otra cosa. Entonces pasó aquello.

-Hikari- la nombrada dejó la cámara que había estado tocando encima de la mesa. Se giró para mirar a quien la hubiera llamado. Pero allí no había nadie.

-Juraría…-se dijo a sí misma. Negó con la cabeza. Segundos después volvieron a susurrar su nombre.

Hikari.

-¡Quién está ahí!- se giró furiosa. Quizás fuera alguno de sus compañeros gastándole una broma. ¡Tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer como para encargarse de idiotas haciendo bobadas! La joven Yagami miró a su alrededor. En aquella aula no había nadie más, la luz del ocaso iluminaba a través de las ventanas cerradas. –Nadie.

Entonces una brisa acarició su cuello. Una brisa suave, que si hubiera sido de algún color hubiera sido rosa pastel. Al cerrar los ojos para sentirla de nuevo, sintió incluso un olor dulzón en esa brisa. Se quedó inmóvil con los ojos cerrados.

Miro luego la oscuridad a través de sus parpados. La oscuridad de cuando se cierran los ojos y se intenta desaparecer. Y aquella oscuridad se transformó en luz. Luz en la ceguedad. Y en la luz, lentamente, iba acercándose un ángel. Un ángel omnipotente de armadura azulada y largo cabello rojizo. Con escudo y lanza en ambas manos y con el símbolo de la luz en su frente. Hikari respiró, estaba ante Ophanimon.

-Ophanimon- susurró la elegida. El ángel asintió. Acercándose cada vez más a ella.

-He venido a ti porque eres la única con la que tengo un vínculo tan fuerte- explicó la ángel digital. Hikari asintió, siempre lo había sabido. Que Ophanimon era una cara de ella misma.

-Escúchame atentamente- dijo la ángel. –Se acerca el uno de agosto y ya sabes que esa es una fecha especial, querida niña. Se acerca el día en que ambas dimensiones, la humana y la digital, están más cerca. ¿Sabes que ocurre cuando las dimensiones se superponen?- preguntó. Hikari recordó aquellos días que el cielo del mundo estaba rasgado y de entre el cielo se veía el mundo digital. La humana asintió.

-¿Volverán?- preguntó la chica. Ophanimon asintió.

-Pero no lo harán solos. DemiDevimon vendrá con ellos con un ejército que ha reunido a base de engaños. Debéis devolverles a su mundo.

Hikari comprendía que los mundos pudieran sobreponerse. Pero… ¿por qué ahora? Ophanimon oyó su pregunta aunque no la hubiera pronunciado.

-Porque hay seres que no están en su dimensión. Y todo el mundo debe volver al lugar al que pertenece. Os pedimos de nuevo que nos ayudéis. –Ophanimon empezaba a alejarse.-

-Pero… ¿Quiénes son?- intentó preguntar la elegida. Ophanimon se iba sin responder. ¿Cómo iba a reconocerlos? ¿Eran digimons malos o buenos? ¿Cuántos?

-Lo descubrirás pequeña, sé que lo harás…- antes de desaparecer Ophanimon chasqueó los dedos. Entonces algo en el cuello de Hikari apareció.

-Ophanimon- susurró la elegida. Aún no se lo había contado a nadie, lo de aquel encuentro. Incluso a su compañera. Ella se había limitado a coger el primer vuelo que saliera a Japón, debía estar en Hikarigaoka antes de que acabara el día y advertir al resto. Pero… ¿cómo los encontraría? ¡Sólo conocía la dirección de Taichi! Y éste jamás cogía su teléfono móvil. –Ai Gatomon…- susurró.

-Todo saldrá bien, Hikari- dijo el digimon mientras se dormía. Hikari asintió. Jugueteó con sus dedos el colgante que llevaba, una bola de miles de colores. Sabía lo que era aquello. Era valor, amistad, afecto y mucho más. Luz, esperanza. Eran los emblemas o al menos, parte del poder de aquellos emblemas de antaño.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

-¡No quiero tener a mi hijo aquí!- chillaba Mimi mientras sentía humedad entre sus dos piernas. Koushiro sujetaba su mano sintiendo una angustia que no había sentido en su vida. Él tampoco quería que su hijo naciera allí.

-La ambulancia está de camino- le dijo Miyako, la cual se había encargado de llamarla. Hikarigaoka era una gran ciudad después de todo y aunque la ciudad estuviera paralizada los hospitales seguían funcionando.

-Yo estaré contigo hasta que todo pase, nada le pasará a este niño- aseguró Joe Kido mientras tomaba el pulso de la joven. Por suerte aun quedarían unas cuantas horas antes que naciera el niño. Mimi era madre primeriza y estos embarazos solían alargarse.

-¡Que no!- gritó la mujer sufriendo una contracción. Respiró hondo apretando cada vez más la mano de Koushiro, el cual soltó un leve gemido al oír un crack en su muñeca. Joe le marcó las respiraciones.

Joe miró a su alrededor. Si la ambulancia no llegaba a tiempo tendrían que tener el niño allí. Por suerte, se encontraban en un pequeño apartamento. Habían acomodado a Mimi en el sofá y Yolei se encargaba de traer toallas mojadas en agua caliente. No hacía frio ni tampoco calor y el sol de la madrugada empezaba a despuntar en el alba. Llevaban ya unas horas en el uno de Agosto.  
Joe sabía que antes los niños se tenían en el seno familiar. Que eso jamás había sido un problema. El problema venía si el niño iba en mala posición y que necesitaba cortar el cordón umbilical cuando naciera. ¡Prefería estar en un hospital! Por suerte, pero, llevaba consigo cualquier cosa que pudiera utilizar por si debía atender al parto en esas condiciones. Consiguió recordar alguna ecografía de Mimi, el niño venía en buena posición. Respiró hondo. Saldría bien.  
Otra contracción. Miró su reloj. Habían pasado tres minutos de la última. Aún había tiempo de que llegaran. Y sino… Sus pensamientos se detuvieron al ver cómo, de la ventana por dónde habían entrado ellos, aparecía una cabeza con el pelo castaño.

Nada más Taichi hubo puesto un pie en la habitación empezó a reírse.

-Deberíais veros- dijo el moreno. Takeru entró detrás de él, con Patamon y Agumon siguiéndole. Mimi miró furiosa a su antiguo compañero.

-¡Te juro que te voy a matar!- gritó con otra contracción.

-"¡Otra contracción!"- pensó Joe. No había ni pasado un minuto de la última. Esto estaba acelerándose. –Chicos, creo que el niño va a nacer aquí- dijo por lo bajito. Y en ese momento hasta Tai quedó en silencio.

-¡Oh dios mio!- tras decir eso Koushiro dejó de sentir su mano con la gran fuerza con la que Mimi se la agarró. Eso provocó otra contracción. Joe se puso serio.

-¡Quiero que salgáis todos de esta maldita habitación!- gritó el superior. Takeru tragó saliva mientras Taichi asentía callado. – Mimi, vas a tener a tu hijo aquí y todo irá bien. Te lo prometo. ¿Confías en mí? –le preguntó a la futura madre. Gomamon, quien estaba al lado de Joe, sintió un orgullo inmenso por su ya mayor y respetado compañero.

-¡Sí!- gritó Mimi.

-Yo me quedaré, ya he sido madre y sé que Mimi puede hacerlo- afirmó Miyako. –Puedo ayudarte, superior.

Izzy tardó años en procesar la información. Mimi iba a tener a su hijo en un apartamento de un desconocido el día 30 de Julio. No, el día 1 de agosto.

Sonó una fuerte explosión que hizo que todo el edificio temblara.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!- dijo Tai mientras observaba por la ventana. El agujero negro en el cielo se había hecho más grande, y de él empezaban a salir un sinfín de digimons de diferentes niveles y tamaños. La invasión había empezado.

-¡Tai!- gritó Agumon. Tai asintió y miró a Takeru. El rubio pareció entenderle. Ambos defenderían el flanco.

-¿Izzy? – Miyako se acercó al genio que seguía contemplando perdido a Mimi, temblando. Estaba asustado, realmente asustado. No quería que le pasara nada, ni a ella ni al pequeño. Quería que todo saliera bien. Quería ayudar, pero se sentía incapaz de hacer algo útil allí. Él era el informático, el genio, el que se sentaba frente al ordenador y tenía siempre información. ¿Qué podía hacer él delante de una situación que desconocía?

-¡Koushiro Izumi! ¡Si quieres ver a tu bebe, sal de esta habitación para que pueda parir!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

-¿No sientes un cosquilleo en el estómago?- preguntó divertido Daisuke, quien contemplaba a Paildramon luchar contra Parrotmon. Se había hecho noche oscura, ya era uno de Agosto y todo seguía con un movimiento frenético.

-Sí, es como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado- dijo el de cabellera negra.

Entonces Parrotmon lanzó una llama rojiza. Ambos gritaron el nombre de su digital. Instantes después nacia Paildramon, hijo de una nueva luz azul y verde que daría por finalizado ese combate.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

-Hemos derrotado un Mammuthmon, un Parrotmon y muchísimos Bakemon, ¿por qué me suena todo tan familiar?- preguntó Taichi mientras descendía conjuntamente con Takeru del edificio en donde estaban los demás.

-Quizás porque ya habíamos luchado contra ellos una vez. – Afirmó Takeru. –A ese nos va a costar más derrotar. –Tai desvió la mirada hacia el lugar en donde señalaba Takeru y enfrente de él se encontraba Phantomon con su guadaña negra. -¡Rápido!- Pegasusmon terminó de descender del cielo justo a tiempo antes de que Phantomon enviara el primer ataque.

Rápidamente Pegasusmon cambió a Angemon al tiempo que Graymon volvía a aparecer más feroz que nunca. Los dos digimon campeón se enfrentaba al fantasma de la muerte. La mega llama pasó a través del fantasma como si nada y los ataques del ángel parecían funcionar de la misma nefasta manera.

-¡Necesitamos más poder!- gritó Graymon. Taichi lo sabía, la experiencia en batallas anteriores se lo había demostrado. Pero no tenían sus emblemas, no podían hacer nada…

-¡Mega explosión!- Kabuterimon lanzó su ataque. El cual tuvo el mismo efecto que los anteriores.

-Si sigo allí me volveré loco- dijo Izzy mientras se situaba junto a Taichi y Takeru. Entonces el genio observó el combate. –No podemos ganarle, al menos así. – Los otros dos asintieron. Lo sabían.

-¡Ataquémosle los tres!- gritó Takeru. Los tres digimons lanzaron sus ataques juntos pero Phantomon ni los notó. Instantes después las cadenas rodeaban las piernas de Greymon, las alas de Kabuterimon y el cuello de Angemon.

-¡Angemon!- gritó Takeru. Taichi apretó los dientes. Koushiro observó su dispositivo. Veía sus tres luces juntas, un poco más lejos veía tres luces más y justo a un extremo del dispositivo apareció otra luz. Una luz tenue que iba parpadeando. Que iba volviéndose más fuerte a cada instante.

-Estrella diabólica- susurró Phantomon. Los tres digimons fueron lanzados al suelo, dedigievolucionando en su forma _rocky. _

_-_Oh mierda- dijo Taichi corriendo hacia su Agumon. Soltó un par de maldiciones más.

-Lo siento Tai- Agumon siempre decía lo mismo en situaciones extremas. Tai le acarició suavemente, despreocupándole.

-Necesitas descansar- dijo Taichi. Koushiro miró a Tentomon y contempló de nuevo su dispositivo.

-Creo que alguien ha venido a ayudarnos- dijo. Enseguida algo apareció des de el suelo, levantando un pedazo de la calle y tierra. En breves segundos tenían delante de ellos a Diggmon.

-Hola a todos- Saludó cortésmente un hombre encima del digimon. Entonces se bajó de él con delicadeza y miró a sus antiguos compañeros. –Gracias por llamarme Tai.

-Siempre necesitaré un abogado- sonrió el exlíder. Tanto Takeru como Koushiro no pudieron evitar una mueca de sorpresa.

-¡Cody!- gritó entusiasmado Takeru al ver a su compañero de DNA. -¡CODY CODY!- gritó aún más fuerte. –¡DNA Digievolución!

Cody no tardó en sonreír de la misma manera. Phantomon soltó un "oh" cuando vio delante de él a Shakkoumon. El combate cambió inmediatamente de dirección. Los ataques del nuevo celestial impactaron de lleno contra el cuerpo del perfecto.

-¡Bakemons!- invocó Phantomon. Una onada de Bakemons se interpuso entre el siguiente ataque y el encapuchado. Había sido un golpe desesperado. El digimon estaba acabado.

-¡No acabareis con él!

Las palabras vinieron de un agujero que se había abierto detrás del encapuchado rojo. Ese agujero brillaba con intensa luz negra y la voz sonaba nerviosa. Dentro de ella un ser pensaba que no podía perder a ese digimon muerte, le necesitaba, le necesitaba por ese maldito ataque que sólo él podía hacer.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Taichi haciéndose oir.

-¡No te importa!- chilló la nueva voz. Aún no estaba preparado para salir de allí, aún no tenía el poder de Myotismon, no lo tendría hasta el día en que se cumpliera la muerte de éste. Entonces los mataría. Pero hasta entonces… -¡Phantomon!- gritó. El agujero se hizo más grande y succionó al digital perfecto que desapareció.

Junto con esa breve y fugaz aparición, el agujero en el cielo empezó a cerrarse. Parecía que habían ganado la primera batalla. O al menos que habían conseguido un respiro.

-¡Es una niña!- fue el grito que se oyó desde una ventana. Instantes después Koushiro caía desmayado al suelo.

_Continuará…_

* * *

**_Por si alguien echaba de menos a Hikari aqui llega. Poco a poco.  
Gracias por leer, aunque mejor comentar. Así también puedo crecer. _**

**_Me alegra que la historia divierta en algunos párrafos. _**

**_Nos leemos, _**

**_Kyo.4*_**


End file.
